Beth unexpected
by Nessie and Jake 4eva
Summary: Beth Corcoran has it all. She's a popular freshman, head cheerio at McKinley. She's even the lead in Glee club and into celibacy. But who's this Quinn character that she's constantly compared to? Almost like life unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm from South Africa, and I'm in love with glee! I love the Quinn, Puck and Beth story, and this story is going to be kind of like the series Life Unexpected, also one of my favourite series...but not as much as glee, anyway this idea popped in my head one day and its going to include everybody's favourite glee characters. By the way, my spelling is going to be different because we use the Queens English from the UK. So color is spelt colour and favorite is spelt favourite... etc. Kay? Enjoy!**

**N&J 4EVA**

_**Beth Unexpected**_

**Chapter 1: Meet Beth Corcoran**

I look at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. I have hazel eyes and light brown hair. I'm a freshman at William McKinley High School and a soon to be Cheerio. I just know I'll get in.

Coach Sylvester may be ancient, but she apparently still has that kick in her. She still claims to be 29, even though it's rumoured they need her to retire in 5 or so years. My name is Bethany Shelby Corcoran, otherwise simply known as Beth. Hairbrush in hand, I tie my hair into a high ponytail, and apply some gloss and mascara.

"Beth, honey you're going to be late for school!" I hear my mom, Shelby call from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom. I'm coming!"

I sigh and clutch onto my chain. It's a Messianic symbol, a mixture between a cross and the Star of David. Yeah, I'm neither Jewish nor Catholic. I'm both, I'm part of the Messianic church. This means that I believe in Jesus but I still keep all the Jewish traditions and rituals. My mother was a full Jew, once, before she converted both me and her into Messianism. I've joined the Celibacy Club and today's tryouts for Cheerio's.

I also love music, especially the music from the duet group, BrittanyandSantana. They're really cool, and talented and currently no.2 on Forbes' list. They're huge celebs, and last summer me and my friend, Becca went to go watch one of their concerts on their Better than ever tour. I even caught Santana's anklet and its one of my most prized possessions. They were also from Ohio, and I feel honoured to walk in the same hallways as they did when they went to McKinley all those years ago. They also won 12 Grammies this year and performed at the VMAs, their latest song "Its okay to be Lezz." They've been on and off, as a couple, but one thing you can't deny is their really good friendship, trust me, Santana and Brittany have more make ups and Break ups than Lady Gaga's outfits.

Someday, I dream to meet them.

The bell goes. I open my locker and sigh as I look at my reflection in my mini-mirror. Beth Corcoran, one of the cool kids, yep, its really true.

"Hey, Bethie..." The hottest guy at school, Jason Gray says my name like its melted butter.

"Hey..." I grin and wrap my arms around his neck and give him a light peck on the lips. He has sparkling blue-grey eyes and jet black hair. He's in the football team, and this is why I want to get in to the Cheerios, so I can measure up to my boyfriend.

"You coming to the Celibacy club meeting this afternoon?" he asks.

"I can't make it, I have Cheerios tryouts today..."

"Can I come watch?"

The second bell goes and I roll my eyes, "Class. I'll see ya later," I grin and hug my books to my chest as I walk to Spanish. My Spanish teacher is Mr Schuester, he's middle aged and has a receding hairline, and is also the glee club coach. He apparently taught Santana and Brittany and know them personally.

"Since this is my first Freshman class this year, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Mr Schuester and I'll be taking you for Spanish. Now everyone stand up one by one and introduce yourselves to the class and tell us how you spent vacation."

I was obviously at the back of the class with my bffs, Becca and Liz. They also want to be in the Cheerios and Becca is filing her nails, while Liz is texting.

"My name is Rebecca...call me Becca." Becca stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Your last name?"

"I...can't remember..."

"What did you do over vacation?"

"I was like, I was stuck in the sewers." She says. "Or wait, no, I was dating my hamster...I don't remember actually."

'Okay, thank you, Rebecca."

Liz stood up, " I'm Liz Mendes. I spent my summer getting a boob job."

"Oh...okay, thank you Liz. And what about you, young lady?" then he squints at me, as if he knows me. Or recognizes my face, can't blame him, I am well known.

I stand up, "I'm Beth Corcoran. And I spent my summer at a pre-Celibacy training camp."

"Beth Corcoran, your mom doesn't happen to be Shelby?"

"Um, what's it to you, Mr Schue?"

"Never mind."

During the entire lesson, his eyes kept on glancing at me. Pervert. What's his problem? He has a wife of his own, that counsellor, Mrs Emma Schuester.

At the end of class, as I pass his desk he stops me. "Beth, can I talk to you quickly."

"Yeah," I ask.

" Today's auditions for glee club, in the auditorium at 4, so if you wanna come all you have to do is put your name on the signup sheet."

"Thanks Mr Schue, but, No Thanks."

"Are you sure. Quinn?"

"Quinn? Who's Quinn, I'm Beth."

"Did I say Quinn? I meant Beth."

"Okay, Mr Schue..."

I walk out there, really quickly. That was creepy and weird.

At Cheerios tryouts, after Sue yelled about what sorry excuses for Cheerios we are I ran in. "Sorry, I'm late, Coach Sylvester."

"I don't tolerate latecomers, Fabray." Fabray? Must be some Sue nickname..

"Can I still tryout?"

"With this bunch of Bring it On wannabes, I'm desperate. You better make my day, Fabray."

"I'm Beth Corcoran, Miss."

"Yeah yeah, Fabray. Show me what you've got."

I put a Madonna song on and start dancing.

"STOP." She said. "In the name of the Queen of Pop, you are better than Misty!"

Misty L'Estrange was the current head cheerleader. She's a Senior.

"Well, thank you..."

"Shut up, Fabray. You are just like your mother, destined to be the queen bee, even after she got herself knocked up..."

"My mother went to Carmel High, Miss Sylvester."

"Oh." She said. "Mistake, what's your name again, Fabray?"

"Beth Corcoran."

"You remind me so much of Quinn Fabray, now thats what I call a proper woman. And I'm feeling that you're the next Fabray, Cork."

"What does that even mean..."

"GIRLS! And you gays... meet your new _Queen_ Cheerio, Corky."

"Its Beth."

"I hate that name. Now, you're either Fabray or Corky."

"I don't like either..."

"Then die your hair blonde, then I'll call you Quinn."

"No!"

"Fabray, it is, then."

After Cheerios, super weird Cheerios I passed the auditorium.

I heard voices of total losers, trying to sing. They weren't half bad...but they all could use a slushie or 2. I couldn't understand how a glee club that once had hit stars like Santana and Brittany could have stooped so low.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had time, so I snuck in right behind Mr Schue to watch. I couldn't help but be both humoured but also kind of inspired they were actually good.

They started to sing a classic Katy Perry song, Teenage Dream.

It was so old school, but I loved this song, my older half-sister Rachel, who now lives with her hubby Finn in New York, because she's a broadway star, always used to sing this song to me when she popped in, scarcely every now and then.

A Filipino theatrical girl started to sing, "You think I'm pretty without any make up on."

I couldn't help but jump in, "You think I'm funny, when I get the punch line wrong."

They were all so surprised, Mr Schue turned around, he didn't even know I was there.

We carried on singing. Even though the Filipino chick looked aggravated and everyone just looked...confused.

At the end of the song, Mr Schuester. "You're in."

"What? No...I...I...didn't mean to sing."

"You have an amazing voice, Qui...I mean, Beth. You can't let it go, you can be a cheerio and a new directions, its been done before."

"Okay, fine, I hope I get a solo."

"Ofcourse NOT!" The theatrical girl speaks out.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Joan. I've been lead for a year now! I'm not going to let a freshman Cheerleader steal my spotlight..."

"Now, Joan...give her a chance."

"NO!" She storms out.

"Whats her deal?" I ask.

"Shes...bossy." A rather XXL chick informs me. "I'm Ferrari Jones...I'm the legend, Mercedes' younger sister."

"Why did your parents name you after cars? Oh, yeah you weigh like one."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the intro. **

**Remember to review! **

**The drama continues in the next chapter, and you'll find out how Quinn and Pucks lives are and everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got some reviews, and soooo many story alerts, and fave story alerts, thanks so much, but please, it won't hurt to review a bit, you already put me on your subscription list, so might as well say a few winged words about the story... alot of you have been excited about Puck and Quinn, so here it goes... **

***N&J 4EVA***

**Chapter 2: Special Guests**

**Quinn Fabray**

"Dr Fabray, someone on the phone for you." My secretary informs me.

"Thanks, Belle." I smile as I pick up my receiver. "Dr Quinn Fabray, Paeditrician, how may I help you?"

"Quinn! Its Will Schuester, your high school glee teacher."

"Oh, hey Mr Schue! Long time no see... how you doing?"

"I'm doing great nowadays; Will Jr. is going to middle school now."

"Oh wow, congrats." I smile. Wow, can't believe it's been more than a decade since I last saw him."So is there some kind of reunion I should know about, or something?"

"No. Well sort of, this week, my glee club is getting mentors, from old glee club members. And, I was wondering, since you are in the area, and you are an original New Directions member..."

"Sure, I'd love to volunteer! I have Thursday off, so how's that?I can come over at 3."

"Perfect, thanks, Quinn. We should keep in touch more often..."

"Sure, totally. Bye."

"Bye."

I sigh. Really? My old glee club teacher, wanting me to be a mentor? Me? I was the Pregnant head cheerio... but I enjoyed glee club, even though my first intention was to get Finn Hudson, a high school sweetheart back, but then after I fell preggers, with his best friends baby, and when my whole world went tumbling down, glee club was the only place where I could let go. Set my emotions free. We all grew as a family in those three years, and those were the days I will never forget.

I hold onto my cross chain, Oh, Lord, thank you for giving me those glory days.

I comb my fingers through my shoulder length blonde locks. I look at a picture on my desk, in 2011, when New Directions won Nationals in New York, we were all posing brightly in this picture, with this huge trophy. All of us, Me, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Sunshine, Artie, Mike Chang, Tina and ...Puck.

Noah Puckerman. Oh my Gosh, the last I heard from him was in College, after him and I had a second one night stand... that morning, I had rushed out of his thrashed apartment, leaving no number, off to the drug store for a morning after pill, no way was I getting knocked up, again.

After that I moved on, since I finished pre Med, and decided to go to a Medical school to finish my studies. That's where I met my current fiancé, Ted. He's a priests nephew, and very religious. He also happens to have written many books for the Catholic Press, and is a journalist for the daily Vatican. A very suitable man, and we've been engaged for 5 years now. He is totally into Celibacy, so we live in different apartments, next door to each other, and we practice the balloon theory whenever we make out.

He doesn't know that I was a teenage mother, and I don't want him to ever find out, he would never marry me if he found out, and it would be even be worse if he found out a Jew was the father...

I turn on my radio in my office, and some BrittanyAndSantana song is playing. I can't believe that they're now A-List celebs, to think it was just the other day, when we were dancing "Say A Little Prayer" together or when Santana and I had that huge catfight, and Brittany was like, "Stop the Violence."

Rachel Berry had me on Facebook, and only really communicated with me when she advertised her latest broadway show, and 2 years ago I went to her and Finns wedding. Oh yeah, I did see Puck a bit there, but I kind of ignored him, and he got the message when he saw I had a date, my fiancé.

The only 2 people who I really communicated from the old days, are good old Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes was now happily married, but we still had girls nights out, but not at clubs anymore, now we just kept it simple having a bit of wine and pasta at a local joint. Mercedes is a choir leader at her local church, also an accountant and I'm happy for her and she's currently trying for a baby. Kurt, on the other hand, is married to Sam, they're happily in gay marriage for quite a while now, having adopted an asian baby, that they named Mercedes-Quinn Hummel. Kurt is a vocal coach for Sopranos. Kurt also joins us for wine and pasta often, but now we have to relocate to a place with a Kiddies section.

I have many friends here at the hospital, and my life is at a stand still point now. I'm anticipating my December wedding, I've always loved winter wonderlands.

**Thursday**

I grin as I enter the school. William McKinley, sigh...it's been a really long time... and yet as students pass me by, I see the stereotypes, the jocks, the cheerios, the unpopular, the super unpopular, the in betweens, the nobodys, the mathletes , the Goths, the disabled... and I smelt the aroma of cheap coffee from the faculty room, and almost slip as I come across a puddle of blue slushie.

People were staring at me, "That teachers hot..."

I smile. Once I roamed these hallways, as Q, the Queen of all Queen Bees. Also for 8 months, as that pregnant slut... but that's a whole different story.

I walk with complete dignity, my head held high, no ones higher than me, except one.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" I run into Coach Sylvester.

"Hi, Miss Sylvester." I will never call her Sue.

"You're a doctor now, Fabray?"

I notice, I'm still wearing my stethoscope and my name tag.

"Totally."

"Thats a relief. I thought after being exposed to so much gruesome exposure to the maternal ward at such a young age, you'd never step foot into a hospital again."

"Well, its exactly the opposite, now." I smile.

"I can't believe that you have so much strength in your heart to deal with Teenagers who get knocked up everyday, deliver their babies...watch them being given away...abandoned, brought into this world as a result of wine coolers and peer pressure..."

I shrug.

"But you must not feel anything, you are ofcourse, very much like me, keep it up, Q."

She pats me on the shoulder and walks away. "Oh, and your roots are showing..."

I gasp.

"Quinn!" Mr Schuester comes over to me and spreads his arms for a hug.

"Hey, Mr Schue..."

"Call me Will."

Man, has he gotten old.

"Okay, um, so I'm dying to see the 2025 glee club!"

"You're not the only one. Puck too."

I felt a dagger stab through my chest. "Puck?"

"I'm also surprised, people still call him that."

"No...he's here. Too?"

"Yeah, c'mon. They're dying to see 2 original New Directions members."

"Um, okay."

I sigh as we walk into the music room.

I immediately catch Puck's eye as I walk in, he's sitting on the piano.

"Woah." He whispers to himself.

He's just the way I remember him, he never grew up. Wow.

"Hey, Dr Fabray...long time no see." He puts out his hand for shaking.

I ignore his gesture and sigh, "Noah."

He raises his eyebrow. "Of all people to mentor my old glee club with..."

"You're right about that..."

I then notice an audience of young faces watching us. All muttering to themselves...

"Guys, as you know this week we'll be getting two mentors from the original New Directions. And these two are Noah Puckerman..."

"Call me Puck." He interrupts.

"And the lovely Dr Quinn Fabray."

"Hey, you fixed my sisters broken arm, once!" Someone shouts out.

"She looks familiar..." Someone else shouts out.

"They both have very interesting stories to tell...and they're going to explain how song helped them through their days at McKinley."

So this is what it's all about. He got me and Puck on purpose, just because of our history...oh my word.

"So, Puck you can go first."

Puck grabs his guitar. "I'm never good at stories, so I'll sing in song and Quinn here can tell the story."

I roll my eyes and sit down.

He starts singing, Beth, what can I do? And I am shocked. Now I'll have to explain why. But during the song, three cheerleaders enter in red WMHS costumes, taking a seat, reminding me of a young Brittany, Santana and I. The one in the middle was a brunette, with olive coloured skin, but as soon as I saw her face, and those beautiful hazel eyes ...I saw Puck in her eyes, and I saw me in her looks...especially her facial features. No way.

No way.

Puck also exchanges glances with me as he sings.

She smiles at the song, amused... but her eyebrow rises as she takes a glance at me. Then I hear one of the other Cheerio's mutter, "Is that chick you're long lost sister or something?"

She shakes her head.

Then if turn to see Will smiling.

When the song is finished, Puck sighs. "Quinn."

I inhale a deep breath and smile. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Dr Fabray." They say in unison.

"Well...from 2009 to 2012, I was in new Directions. Me and Puck both. And it was something new, cause, I happened to be head Cheerio when I joined. And president of the Celibacy Club. I actually only joined because my boyfriend at the time joined, and I wanted to join too. But I actually started to enjoy it, especially after I got kicked off the Cheerios..."

"Why'd you get kicked off?" Someone asks. "Cause you were in glee club?"

"well, not exactly..." I say.

"She was Preggers." Puck says monotonously. I punch him in the arm.

There were gasps. "But weren't you president of the Celibacy club?" The brunette cheerio, that I couldn't help thinking might be who I think it is, asks.

"Yeah. I was, in actual fact, I was drunk with wine coolers and feeling fat the day...of the conception..."

"Did you keep it?"

"She gave it away.' Puck said. "She gave our baby away."

"Woah...wait "our" so he's the baby daddy...ooh..." A Filipino girl blurts out.

"I had to do it, Puck." I say. "It was 15 years ago..."

"I wanted to keep her so much, I even gave her a name, but you just pushed her away, gave her to the vocal adrenaline coach..."

"Puck, you know, why I couldn't keep her..."

"Why not? Your mom wanted to, I wanted to. I wanted us to raise Beth together, Quinn!"

"BETH?" Everyone in the club blurt out in unison. All of them turn around and face the brunette Cheerio."Beth Corcoran?"

Puck sighs, "Yeah."

The Brunette Cheerio stands up, teary-eyed "_I'm_ Beth Corcoran."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the celibacy glitch, I fixed it and Quinn's Fiancé, is now a priest's nephew. Thanks for all the reviews, baby! And also all the story alerts and favourites, but PLEASE pop in for a review, just so I can get your opinion on what you thought. It's all about the readers, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter...GO QUICK!**

***N&J 4EVs and EVs***

**Chapter 3: Touch**

I watched my only child run out the music room, in sopping wet tears.

Quinn had motherly creases cross over her forehead. "Beth..." She runs after her.

I watched the only girl I ever loved run out to console her.

But my sadness soon converted into anger as I turned to face Mr Schuester. "You did this on purpose..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now, Puck...I'm sorry, but I just thought..."

"YOU THOUGHT! Mr Schuester, all due respect, but what have you done, you just broke Beth! She was supposed to be happy not knowing that she was a result of a badass bad boy knocking up his best friends pretty faced honour student cheerio girlfriend, she was happy not knowing that she's not Shelby's biological daughter, she was happy not knowing that her mother didn't want to keep her!"

He stood there silent for a moment, "You always wanted to keep her, Puck."

"Not like this, man! If I wanted us to reunite, I'd never plan it like this!"

"Excuse me, I wouldn't want to butt in, but does this mean Bethany Corcoran is a bastard?" the nosy Filipino asks.

"No!" I shout.

"Well, if you think about it, she is...she_ is_ an unwanted illegitimate child...and this is going to break her rep, since she is in the celibacy club..."

"Joan, will you and the rest please, just, be dismissed?" Will asks Joan.

Joan smiles slyly, "Ofcourse, Mr Schue..."

"That girl is just like Rachel Berry..." he shakes his head.

"Mr Schue! Do you realize you just got us into a funk!"

"Puck, I'm very sorry, and here we are arguing like children, when you are a 31 year old."

"Whether I'm 16 or 31, doesn't matter! How could you Mr Schuester! What is going to come of this?"

I storm out the room, with my guitar slung over my shoulder.

I see Quinn approach, her eyes misted with tears of anger and angst.

"What have I done..." She cries. "My very own daughter, I shoved her away for 15 years, and there we were face to face and she slapped me!"

"She slapped you?"

"She slapped me! Puck, she slapped me!"

Beth walked towards us, "I...needed my mom!"

Quinn bowed her head in either shame, or she was praying.

As soon as Beth walked away, Quinn looked up again.

"Do you think she hates us?" She sniffs.

"I don't know." I say monotonously.

"She has a mom, she has Shelby, right? We didn't abandon her, I gave her to Shelby. Shelby's her mom now, why would she want us back in her life?"

"Because she's our only child."

"She has Shelby, I'm not her mom! I'm her mother, but I'm not her mom! I have a life now, I'm getting married, I can't be held back in the past! I can't! I can't!" Quinn cries. I felt ache when I heard the word "married"."I just can't, I can't! I have a new life now! I'm not that teenage girl anymore, I'm not!"

I felt Quinn's pain, I'm just not showing emotion. I'm used to it by now, I've felt like this ever since the moment Quinn answered "No." When I asked if she's going to keep Beth.

"It's funny, because...I...I always think, I've always thought that if I become a paediatrician, I wouldn't have to be emotional anymore...the emotions bottled inside would numb, because I'd witness it happen in other teenage girls lives day in day out...and my emotions would grow bored of the plotline." She sobbed. "But the truth always hurts..."

I had no response to that.

"I've imagined myself in waiting in front of the golden gates, St. Peter standing there, telling me I'm in pending. He'll send me to purgatory...or even worse...he'll send me to...the devil's dwelling, the tree that bear the fruits of sin...where an eternal flame will last...why? Because I abandoned my child! I took no responsibility! I...I dishonoured my family! I lied to my fiancé!" She cries. "Who am I to call myself a Christian, a believer, because I've committed 8 of the 7 deadly sins!" Quinn's endless rabble of religious sob carries on and she walks out the building in tears.

"Quinn..."

She turns around.

" I'm sorry."

Her eyes twinkle. "Me too."

_Beth_

Today's events replayed in my head, over and over again as I arrived home.

As soon as I got home I burst into tears.

"Beth, whats wrong?" My so-called mom asks me. She's drinking water.

"LIES!" I shout.

"Beth, are you feeling okay..."

"I met Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman today." I say, tears pouring like a river.

She drops her glass of water and I watch it crash and all the tiny pieces explode on the tile...

Just like my heart.

"Beth..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted us to be a proper family..."

"You call THIS a proper family?" I cry out, I rip the messianic necklace off my neck and run upstairs.

"Beth, can we at least talk about this?"

"No, Shelby!"

_Quinn_

"Quinnie!" Ted gives me a hug. "Hows my angel sent from above?"

"I'm feeling_ really_ tired, Ted." I sigh as I enter my apartment.

"Rough day at work?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I bet a nice prayer session will get rid of the nerves, Quinnie."

I smile, "Of course."

Ted was blonde, like me with porcelain skin and blue-green eyes, he was clean shaven and had a digital rosary and bible app on his cell phone.

I was lying to him, everyday. Every day, I told him I, you know, still kept my vow, but everyone except him knows the real story. I just was too scared to let him know, and what difference would it make, I mean, we were getting married soon enough.

While we were praying the rosary, I couldn't help but think about Beth the whole time. The hurt in her eyes, those hazel eyes that constantly reminded me of Puck, the way she spoke when she said she needed her mom, exactly the same way I did, the night I announced my pregnancy to my parents... and she was in a cheerio's uniform, and reminded me of myself at that age.

If I had kept her, her name would've been Beth Fabray-Puckerman...but her life took a whole different course. She wouldn't be Jewish-Christian, she would be a devout Celibical Catholic like me, or maybe even a Jew like her dad... maybe being a Jewish-Christian is the best religion path for her.

"Quinnie, what's distracting you?" Ted asked me.

"Nothing."

He gave me a sceptical look.

"Just an encounter with an old flame at work."

"What happened?"

"We just were so alike, yet..._so different_."

**REVIEW!**

**Hey this chapter was just on emotions, but the bread to the sandwich,**

**The filling will be available on order soon.**

**N&J 4Eva!**


	4. Chapter 4

*hey guys...I'm back :) haha sorry for the looong wait, but you see I've been busy with school but now I'm on holiday for the summer so here's my christmas present to you: More chapters ! :) enjoy* and please comment, it will be greatly appreciated! Love, N&J 4EVA :)

* Chapter 4

"Beth!" I hear Jason run after me as we pass the buzzling rush of gossiping McKinley students the following morning. "Jason...can't you see I'm trying to deal with something?" I ask, infuriated, swinging my red skirted hips to face him. "Is it true? Is it true...you're a bastard?Is it true you're following in your mom's footsteps..." "Jason, we all know its true, why do you have to say it aloud...the humiliation, the wall posts on facebook...the tweets, the blogs...can you believe it! Can you believe I was the result of a mindless hook-up...between a bad boy and president of the celibacy club!The shame...and you know the worst part, Shelby kept it from me!" I felt the tears starting to pour out my eyes as I leant on to Jason's shoulder. "Not on the shirt, Bethie..." "Even my own boyfriend thinks less of me...I'm going to have to resign celibacy...who cares right? According to the blog, I'm going to end up knocked up at 16 just like Quinn Fabray, my mom!" I say as I clutch my books to my chest. "Beth, its just a special shirt...y'know..." "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm going through family problems, but you still favour the shirt! It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm$ going to be the pregnant slut and I'm going to cheat on you with your badass pool cleaning best friend, just like Quinn Fabray, and I'm going to throw the child away...because I don't want her! And then she'll grow up, in lies, being constantly compared...to me!" I shout angrily...where was all of this rage coming from? "Bethie..." "Don't call me that! Everyone's just calling me Quinn, right? So why don't you...now if you may excuse me, I have an essay to hand in for extra credit...need to keep up that 4.0 average right? Just like Quinn." I brush his shoulder and swing my hips as I walk away, humiliated more than ever.

*Quinn*

"I...I just don't know what to do..." I rub my temple as I drink some wine. "We knew this day would come..." Kurt says, and nods at Mercedes. "But...not like this..." Mercedes finished. "She hates me...to think, I'd care...I gave her away... Why would I care? But I do." I shook my head as I watched Mercedes-Quinn play with the horse in the kiddies corner. "You only wanted what's best for her..." Kurt said, twisting the pasta with his fork, elegantly. "No, Kurt...I only wanted what's best for myself...I was too worried about redeeming my self-pride, and my social status at McKinley...but what does it help now, I'm still remembered as the pregnant slutty shameful Quinn Fabray...it wouldn't have made a difference. And now I've lost any hope of a decent reconciliation with my only daughter..." "Does Ted know?" Mercedes asks. "Ofcourse not...according to him, I haven't even made it to fourth base with a guy...and I can't lose him too, he'll leave me if he finds out I haven't kept my vow! He was so looking forward to finally unwrapping the gift on our wedding night!" I sigh, my emotions finally leaving my body. "He'll leave you if he finds out about Beth from someone else...you have to tell him, Quinn. He's supposed to be the person you can trust and confide in the most. You're soulmates, and he will love you, no matter what happened in your past..." Kurt says. "You guys are right...I have to tell Ted, about everything...he has to know, and if he really loves me, he'll accept me for who I am!" "So, when are you going to tell him?" They ask in unison. "Tonight. I'm going to tell him tonight." And for once in my life, I felt both scared and joyed at the same time.

Everything was set. A candlelit dinner... Soothing latin church hymns playing to calm the atmosphere, I was wearing a black shift dress that was a sure sign of purity and not a slinky, little black dress that in Ted's eyes, was already disobeying the commandments. Perfect, I made his favourite...duck. He loves duck, I hate it, but that's just the sacrafice I'll have to make.. Everything has to go smoothly and I'll tell him when he's the happiest, rigjt after he's said the prayer after the meal. Then I switched on the answering machine. "Hey, Quinnie...I won't be at home tonight, I'm working late at the church tonight so keep dinners leftovers in the fridge for me! Love you my angel, God bless,your Teddy bear!" I groaned as soon as the message ended...all this for nothing. Then I heard my doorbell ring. And I opened for someone I didn't expect to see. ****haha :P lol cliffy***comment!:)***


	5. Chapter 5

*hey guys!*

I'm soooo sorry, the last chappie's text was messed up, you see I was struggling with my doc manager on my blackberry ...I apologize, but to make it up to you...expect some major Quick in this chapter! Don't 4get 2 review! I'd really love hearing frm u! Whether you give it a thumbs up, or thumbs down...:) enjoy...GO QUICK*

Chapter 5- Third time lucky

"Puck." His name rolls off my tongue in suprise, but it feels so good to say it. I wanted to say it over and over again.

"Okay...before you chase me out here...I just want to ask you to hear me out here...I have an opinion too, you know...and I'm Beth's father...I deserve to have as much say as you do!" He says.

His dark hazel eyes twinkle and I nod and let him in. His guitar is still slung over his shoulder.

"So what do you want to say...I'm listening." I close the door behind me.

"I..." He puts down his guitar. "I...want Beth back." His face hardens.

I bite my lip, "Puck, its too late now, Beth's 15 years old! She isn't a baby anymore...Shelby might aswell raise her for the 4 years she has left."

"Is it wrong for me to want to know my daughter, Quinn! Our daughter...I know, deep down you still want her too!"

"It doesn't matter what I want, I gave Beth away...I can't come into the picture 15 years later...dropping a bomb...its not right!"

"I'll tell you what isn't right...a mother who doesn't want to get to know her child!" Puck shouts...angry yet sad.

He grabs my wrist in a swift movement and I feel fear, he's really angry...and his emotions were only showing through now.

I felt my eyes steaming over with tears, "Puck.". I whisper softly.

He let's go. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Its just I've lost so much, the people I loved, Finn leaving with Berry to new york...Beth hurt, hating us...I just want someone special in my life again. I'm alone, Quinn." He bows his head.

I swallow hard, and after a long moment, I lift his chin with my finger and caress his chin. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so selfish." I whisper.

He nods and we stare into each others eyes for a moment, and the butterflies in my stomach I felt in high school return.

Those sad, hazel eyes...

That lured me in, and whenever I looked into those eyes I understood him and I knew puck wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"You... Want something to eat?" I break the silence.

" I thought I smelt something good." He grins.

I smile.

"You're an awesome cook, Quinn." Puck grins as he enters the kitchen to put his plate in the sink.

"Thanks."

I take the plate and start washing up.

I stare out the window, and remember Puck's words, "This isn't just another hook-up."

Then I turned around and faced him. And then I get a flashback.

"Did you love me?" I ask him, as we look at Beth asleep at the hospital.

"Yes." He answers. "Especially now."

I sigh, slip off my latex gloves and walk up to him. "Puck..." I start tearing up and rest my head into his chest. I wanted him to hold me again...I wanted to be close to him...feel his warm skin on mine, and hear our heartbeats beating in sync.

"Its okay...its okay, Quinn." He whispers into my blonde hair.

"Its not okay...I feel bad, I took Beth away from you..."

"Quinn, you don't think I hate you, do you?"

"Ofcourse you hate me, and I don't want you to hate me! You're the last person I want as an enemy!" And the words slipped out. What did I just say?

"Quinn...when I meant I lost everyone I loved, I didn't only mean Beth and Finn. I meant you...I lost you, twice..."

I look up and my eyes meet his. "Do you mean it? Did you mean it when you said I wasn't just another hook-up for you...did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

He sighs, "Yes."

He pushes the blonde hair in my eyes behind my ear. "Especially now."

"You haven't lost me...Puck..." I whisper, tears streaming out my eyes as I hear his heavy breaths as we lay there in the moonlight under my covers staring up at the ceiling.

Oh, how I missed his embrace...the warmth of his skin...and the way he said my name. The way he made me feel secure and safe... And I just couldn't describe how I felt when I was with Puck...it was magical.

"Quinn...please let me stay.." He pulls his fingers through my locks. "I want to wake up next to you, every morning...smell your perfume...you're the only girl for me...Quinn, Beth wasn't born for no reason...she was born because her parents were meant to be together...look at her, such an amazing kickass person... And she's the evidence of our love."

"Puck..." I sigh, my tear count accumalating... Oh, I really want Puck to stay...I really wanted him too... Because what we felt for each other was more than a strong attraction, it was colossal. I wanted to say yes...but I couldn't.

I had Ted...and Puck would always be bad news.

And he's Jewish.

My future was so secure with Ted...

But Puck made me feel special...

No, Quinn. Don't make the same mistake...

"I can't. I'm engaged."

He let's go of me.

"Where are you going?" I ask, the duvet wrapped around my chest as I sat up.

He zips his fly of his jeans. And puts on his shirt.

"I thought you said I haven't lost you..." He said.

"Puck... Please... Please don't take it that way... Puck...I want you...but I can't have you."

"Why not?" He crosses his arms.

I break into tears again.

"I'm not good enough for you, I'm never good enogh for you..." He shakes his head.

"Puck...please, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Quinn...I'm giving you two options, a) you tell me you love me, and if you really do, you would leave Ted for me and I'll climb back into the bed with you. B) you choose Ted, tell me you don't care, and I'll leave you alone, walk out this door and never return again."

I shake my head, "I can't...neither."

"Ok then, I take that as B, then. Bye Quinn, have a nice life with Ted." And he leaves and slams the door behind him.

I fall back and bang my head against my headboard.

Nice one, Q.


	6. Chapter 6

*okay, guys...! How was the last chapter? Please review on it and this chapter...I want your opinion! I really do! Well enjoy...and please don't be too mad about the layout!*

*beth*

"Shelby." I approach her as she's cooking supper.

"Yes, Beth?" She turns around, eyes watery.

"You support me, no matter what I do, right?" I ask.

"Ofcourse I do...Beth, honey." Her brown eyes twinkle.

"Good.I just wanna apologize for being so bitchy... It was big news, and I was mad because I didn't hear it from you first, mom." I give her a hug.

"Its okay...its okay, Beth."

I sigh as we break apart.

"Mom." I twiddle my thumbs. "Now that I'm aware of my birth parents... I can't just ignore them...I mean, I love you but they're my biological parents...and I wanted to ask your permission to do something."

"Anything. You can tell me anything...what is it?" She dishes up the mac and cheese, kosher ofcourse.

"I...I wanna get advice...from a family member..."

"Which one, hun?"

"I wanna go see Rachel and Finn. Is it okay if I go there this weekend, I've already finished that assignment due for monday."

"Ofcourse, I'll give Rachel a ring and I think you still have air credits..."

"No, I don't want to go there by air." I say."I wanna go on a roadtrip."

"From Ohio to New York?"

"Yeah."

"But there's no one to drive you...you know I'm busy this weekend."

"There is. I'm going to drive with someone. 2, actually."

And Shelby raises her eyebrows.

Quinn

I'm working in my office, when the receptionist sends through a phone call.

"Dr. Fabray, how may I help you?" I answer.

"Hello, Quinn." I get startled by the voice.

"Hello, Beth..." I put down my pen and stand up to close the door.

"Hey, I know things have been kinda awkward since our chance encounter on thursday...but, I don't hate you really, and I'm willing to give you and "Puck" a little opportunity to get to know me...and decide where we stand, because I can't just...like, ignore you, can I?"

"Um...its up to you, Beth." I say, nervous.

"Well...I'm going on a little roadtrip this weekend... And I was wondering, how would you like seeing some old friends in New York?"

Puck

I was pool-cleaning for Mrs Terracotta when I see someone run from across the road, she's wearing a red cheerios outfit and I drop my net as she comes up to me.

Beth.

Wow, she really does look so much like Quinn...her face makes me want to burst into tears. Which is so not Puck.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Beth! Hey..." I felt awkward.

"Listen...its all weird now, you being my dad and all...but I guess I've always wanted a father figure...and all, so... How about a little father-daughter bonding time, just to see where we...stand?" She rocks up and down on her heels. And she bites her lip, waiting for my response.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

Her hazel eyes twinkle. "Well...a little roadtrip." She flips her brunette ponytail.

"Roadtrip...where to?"

Quinn

"New York?" Ted furrows his eyebrows.

"Yeah...you know Rachel...always full of suprises...its like a small glee club reunion..." I sigh. I look down at my feet and give him a feeble smile.

"Well, why can't I come with you..."

"Ted..." I pat his shoulder. "Honey, I love you...its just that...well...Rachel's Jewish. And I know how you feel towards Jews..."

He nods, "You're right, Quinnie..."

"I'll miss you." I shrug.

"I'll keep you in my prayers." He takes my hand and kisses my engagement ring. He smiles, and leaves the apartment.

I roll my eyes. Wow, its hard keeping this from him...

I sigh in relief...okay, a trip to New York...

That can't be too hard can it?

I get out my work clothes and slip on something smart casual...

I punch a number into my cellphone.

"Mercedes...I need some advice, meet me at the usual place in half an hour I have sooo much too tell you..." I sigh.

"You slept with Puck?" Mercedes's jaw drops.

"Hmm-mm?" I take a sip of my red wine.

"Again?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "Does Beth want a baby brother or something?"

"I know it sounds a bit stupid..."

They both look at me.

"Okay. Very stupid. But...I don't know...he made me feel so...so safe, and loved, and cared for...and when I looked into his eyes..."

"Okay. We get it. You love Puck, so what are you going to do now?" Mercedes says.

I swallow hard, "I can't be with him. He's bad news, I think its best we just ignore each other...we've managed to do it for a decade and a half, right?"

"Well, Quinn..." Kurt points out. "How can you ignore him when Beth's in the picture, he's Beth's father."

I take a longer sip of wine.

"And...by the looks of it, you and Puck got really hurt last night because you ignored each other for so long...do you want to make it worse?" Mercedes says.

I sigh, "You guys, I don't know what to do..." I shake my head.

They swallow hard, as I look at them expecting a solution..

"You're screwed." Kurt admits.

*ok, I must admit...that was short...but expect a long chapter next up! Just...um...can someone tell me how long it takes to drive from ohio to new york, I'm clueless, I'm South African...err *


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys ...okay, now thanks 2 all who reviewed and gave me the distance time it takes to get from lima to ny. Thanks! Okay, enjoy...and because of the time..I'm making it a long weekend :)**

Chapter 7: Vroom-vroom(for 11 hours)

"You ready?" Quinn startles me as I get the last of my things packed.

"Yeah..." I sigh, "Do I look okay?" I ask.

"You look...beautiful." Her green-hazel eyes sparkle. "You remind me of myself."

I look down at what I'm wearing. A babydoll dress. My chocolate coloured hair is ghded and let down and I smile.

I grab a coat, say goodbye to Shelby and follow Quinn to her car.

In the driver's seat, sits Puck...frustrated but he brightens up as he sees me.

"Puck!" Quinn opens the passenger seat door, "You know I'm driving...we're not arguing about this again!"

"Oh, well...I'm sorry I think I should be driving, I am the guy round here..." He crosses his arms.

Tension.

"Guys..." I break them up. "Can't you just take turns."

Quinn sighs, "Fine. But Puck if you damage this car..."

"Oh, your scrawny little goody-two-shoes teddy bear will curse me to the demons!" He mimicks in a weird voice.

"Let's go, kay?" Quinn groans and smiles at me.

"I have a feeling we're really going to bond." I say as I get into the backseat and pop my head inbetween my two parents.

"We better..." Quinn says.

"11 hours..." Puck sighs.

"And that's just the driving." I bite my lip. Quinn turns around in her seat.

"I'm really glad, actually." She smiles at me, assuredly. "I really need to catch up on the 15 years I missed."

"Don't worry, I'm a fast-talker."

"No puberty crap." Puck says as he drives off.

"So, how did you get into glee club, or is it cool now?" Quinn asks.

"No way, I got slushied for a week...it was awful."

"Slushied!" Puck and Quinn laugh in unison.

"There was a time when I gave out slushies..." Puck laughs...

"Well, Puck then you got slushied...well at least you only had a mohawk you didn't have long blonde hair to worry about." Quinn says, and rolls her eyes.

"I guess nothing has changed. I only joined glee club...because I don't know, it actually makes me feel happy, you know..." I twiddle my thumbs. "Sectionals is coming up...and I have a main part."

"Really?" Quinn smiles. "A duet?"

"Yeah."

"Reminds me of my sectionals duet...I performed the time of my life with Sam Evans."

"Oh yeah...that dude...gave you a promise ring and everything." Puck remarks.

"Sam was sweet...well, until he finally admitted he was gay. And you with Santana...how did you guys break up anyway?"

"She left me for Brittany."

"Wait." I register. "As in, Santana and Brittany...Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce! Ohmigosh! You dated Santana!"

"Something like that..." Puck states and Quinn glares.

"Well, do you still keep in touch with them! I'd love to meet them! I'm like, their biggest fan!"

"I think Santana hates me." Quinn says, matter-of-factly.

"Ohmigosh! This is so fetch! My mom is like, enemies with Santana Lopez! I have to tweet this!"

Puck was telling me about his dumpster mo-hawking days when Quinn jumps up, "Its a deer!"

"Dammit!" Puck swerves and I brace myself for contact.

We end up stuckin a ditch on some random grassland. Not as life-threatening, but still, not great.

"Oh, hell, where are we?" Quinn panics.

"We're stuck." Puck tries to restart the engine.

And as if on cue, it starts raining. Horrible downpour. Oh, crap.

"What is Ted going to say...we can't wreck his car!"

"Will you please stop thinking of Ted at a time like this!" Puck shouts.

"Excuse me, for not thinking ahead!" Quinn argues. "Where's the nearest service station round here?" She climbs out my backseat door.

"Quinn!" Puck shouts. "You stay here, I'll go get help!"

"No!" Quinn shouts, wet. I think that's a farm house down there!

"It looks creepy." I remark.

"Well...I think its all we have right now, unless we wanna make ourselves comfy at at motor motel." Puck says. "Come, Beth."

He helps me out. I take his hand, its warm and he gives me an assuring smile, the same as Quinn's was it supposed to be some kind of parental thing? It made me feel instinctively protected.

"What an adventure..." Quinn sighs.

We're not even 4 hours out yet!" Puck throws up his hands, "and this happens."

We eventually get to the house, I just hope, someone's home, or I'll be pissed. Puck looked pissed already.

Quinn knocks on the door and someone opens. A geeky man with glasses and bushy red hair.

"Jacob?" Quinn and Puck say in unison, jaws dropped.

I shrug. "You know this guy?"

He wipes the lenses of his glasses with his shirt.

"Quinn Forebra and Pluck!" He opens his arms, " Long time no see and that's your bastard baby, Betty."

All 3 of us stifle a laugh.

"Dude, don't make me throw you into your own dumpster..." Puck shakes his head.

"Be nice." Quinn stops him. "We need a place to stay the night remember, we're Mary and he's the inn-keeper."

"I never figured you were an outdoorsy person, Jacob." Quinn says as she takes a sip of his homemade herb tea. Then she coughs.

"Something wrong with the tea?" He asks in his nasal voice.

"Ofcourse not..." Quinn fibs.

"Your tea is worse than crap." Puck states coldly. Jacob looks hurt.

He looks at me. I just nod, " I can't lie. It does taste like crap."

"You're so sweet you even make an insult sound like a compliment." He tries to flirt.

"Forget it." Me, Quinn and Puck all say in unison and put down our "tea" or whatever else you could call this concoction.

"You 3 are related...so I only have one spare room, you're going to have to share it."

"Are there like, 3 beds?" I ask.

"Only double."

We look at each other.

"I think me and Beth should share one." Quinn says."You don't mind, do you?" She asks.

"Ofcourse not."

Puck smiles. "I got a bed all to myself."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Quinn and Jacob say in unison, they look at each other and high 5.

This is too weird. Stranded out here at some freaky nork my parents slushied in high school.

"So..." Jacob smiled, freakishly. "You're Rachel's sister by adoptive law, right?"

"Sorta her biological adoptive sis."

"Does she...mention me?"

Now I knew who he was. Rachel had warned me about guys like him, she told me soo many creepy, tmi, weird stories about this freak...I never thought I'd meet him. Ew.

"No." I get up. "So where's our room?"

"Here." He says. He opens a cupboard and pulls out two cheap twin beds with knitted covers...and soiled pillows...with weird stains...

Quinn and I both looked at each other in worry feeling all tense while Puck, must've been tired flopped onto one and just began snoring.

"What an adventure..." Quinn's forehead creases.

I was speechless, first he tried to poison us with tea and then he tried to hit on me, now this.

My face turned green. Then I had to ask.

"Jacob...where's your bathroom?" I ask.

"Oh, here we go." He hands me a shovel and a roll of 1-ply. Its just over there by the bush.

Me and Quinn gulp.

Quinn

In the middle of the night, I awake to find myself on the floor, another moment later, I find myself deprived of a blanket. Then I found Beth pulling my hair in her sleep. Then she started talking in her sleep... Oh, I can't take this anymore. This mattress was already terrible to sleep on, I groaned softly as I got out the bed an tiptoed and crept in next to Puck.

He murmered. "What the hell, Quinn?"

"Move up. Its cold, and Beth is killing me."

" Sleep on the floor." He says, sleepily.

"Do you think a doctor will sleep on a floor?" I ask.

"Then I'll take the floor."

"Its much too cold." I sigh and put pillows inbetween us.

"There...a wall, you stay on your side, I stay on mine." I whisper.

"Awesome." He mutters and falls asleep.

I turn back to face the other direction and he turns to face the other so that our backs are facing. I sigh, now I can finally sleep.

Then Puck starts snoring.

*beth*

The next morning I wake to find Quinn and Puck in the same bed...Puck's arms wrapped securely around Quinn. I smile.

I get up, take my rotten pillow and hit them with it.

"Wakey wakey! We have along road to go until we reach ,New York." I say.

Quinn wakes up first, and gets a shock to see herself in Pucks arms and jumps out. "Morning, Beth!" She smiles.

"Morning..." I grin, "Mom."

Then I walk off to wake up Jacob... And I could've sworn, Quinn's eyes teared up.

**lol, okay this is half the roadtrip...the 2nd half will be available tomorrow...I hope :)*


	8. Chapter 8

*ok, thanks 4 the reviews, I'm 2 away from the 30 mark! Okay, this chapter is going to be more about Quick, Finchel and Brittana.

Just 2 clear something one of you sent me a pm asking me if I'm black, okay, listen...no racism intended but just because I'm South African doesn't make me black. I'm Eurasian, but I don't think it really matters, I see no difference in colour :)*

Well, enjoy!

*Chapter 8: vroom-vroom(for 11 hours) part II*

Quinn sighed as she got into the now repaired car and applied some lipgloss. She's in the drivers seat this time.

"We won't make it to Rachel's in time, so I think we should drive to the nearest airport and get a ticket." She says.

"Yeah..." Beth agrees, "I think that'll be best, because at this rate...we'll get there and then a few hours later, we'll have to leave. And I want to go watch a Broadway show."

"Airport it is then." I agree.

"Puck, aren't you going to put your sseatbelt on?" Quinn asks as she starts the engine and waves to Jacob.

Jaccob makes an attempt at waving at Beth and she just stares at him.

Jacob smiles at me - I give him the zap sign. Beth laughs.

"Puck, put your seatbelt on." Quinn repeats.

"What are you, my mom?" I mutter as I put the seatbelt on.

Quinn shakes her head and turns on the car radio. "Papa don't Preach" plays.

_Papa don't preach, we're in trouble...deep, papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I made up my mind...I...'M keepin' my baby...mm-mmm, I'm gonna keep my baby mmmmmm._

Quinn and I exchange glances, and I get a flashback to when we were babysitting that psycho's kids... And we made good parents.

Quinn switches to the next radio station, and ironically, "this is a man's man's man's world plays."

We exchange glances again and Quinn and I both reach for the stereo again and our hands touch. She pulls away. And I end up switching off the radio.

"Hey...I like those songs, they were like old school even when old school was new school." Beth says.

"Well, Beth..." Quinn sighs. "Those songs bring...memories, we don't really want to reminisce."

"What type of memories..." Beth asks, confused."I love Papa don't Preach, this is a man's man's man's world, beth, bad romance, you keep me hangin' on and for some reason, don't stop believing...its like I feel a special connection when I hear those songs, "oh, and lean on me and keep holding on."

I swallow. Those are all songs sung while Quinn was pregnant...Beth couldn't have a connection with those songs...because of that, could she?

"I don't know where I heard them...but when I hear them, I kinda feel...well, special."

Quinn's eyes start tearing but she wipes it with her sleeve. "Well, Beth...songs always make you special."

"Tru dat." I say. And Quinn gives me a high-five and the touch of our hands also give a connection, Quinn's greenish hazel eyes twinkle and she returns her attention to the road in front of her.

"Hey, Beth...you wanna sing some field trip songs?" I suggest and she smiles.

"Totally. Most people hate them but I love them...I love singing in general."

"Me too. Did I tell you why are started running that pool business in the first place..."

"Tell me, and why did you join glee club, that oughta be interesting..." She grins. " I wanna know the whole story..."

" Simple. If you like it then you shouldn't put a ring on it." Quinn laughs.

"Huh?" Beth enquires."That's like, classic Beyonce."

"Exactly." I smile.

Rachel

"Finn, do I look well-off, rich and successful?" I ask as I walk out my glamorous closet, in my stunning abode in New York with my two-year husband, my soulmate, Finn Hudson.

"Yeah, you look beautiful, Rach." He kisses me on the cheek and flops on the couch to watch HD tiVO.

"Beautiful won't cut it, Finn! I have to look dignified, upper class and prove that I've made a good nam$e for myself in the hustle bustle world of showbiz! We have people coming over!"

"Its just Quinn, Puck and Beth."

"Exactly! I heard Quinn is now a successful Paeditrician... And she also coaches the McKinley glee club too!"

"So? They're our friends."

"From high school."

"Puck and I still hang out...when we're in the same city together..."

"Finn, we must impress them! That's why I've prepared a special dinner for them!"

"We don't need to impress them." Finn argues.

*finn*

Rachel groans, "I'm not letting you bring me down! Fine, humiliate yourself!"

She storms off. Sometimes I praise myself, most guys wouldn't be abled to take 15 years of storming off and diva tantrums and manic confrontations, but I think its why I married Rachel.

I've grown immunity to her tantrums and it really doesn't bother me anymore.

Then I hear the sound of gagging...and throwing up.

"Rachel...are you okay..." I walk to the bathroom. And I hear a flush.

"I'm nauseated..." She gets up and brushes her teeth.

"What...you don't have a gag reflex." I say, "You must be really sick."

She shakes her head, and says something while the toothbrush is in her mouth.

"What?" I ask.

She spits into the bowl and takes out her phone and points to the calendar. "My lady didn't come this month."

Then my heart stops.

"Finn, I think I'm pregnant!" She cries out, happy and overjoyed.

I freeze, I want to say something, but I can't.

"Finn, say something!"

"Can we name the baby Drizzle?" I whisper. Then I pick her up and twirl her round and round.

"Finn...I don't think you should..."

Then it happens.

"On my new shirt!" I squeal, disgusted.

Beth

"Here we are." I grin as we get out the cab. "Casa Berry-Hudson."

"They hyphenated?" Quinn asks.

"No they just kept their surnames." I answer as we walk up the stairs to the foyer of the apartments.

The doorman smiles at us.

"Hey Mac!" I give him a high-five.

"I'm guessin' you come here often." Puck says.

"Welcome to my abode!" Rachel makes jazz-hands as she welcomes us into her and Finn's place.

Finn gives Quinn a hug. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Its been a while...I'm doing...okay and you?" She laughs.

"Wonderful."

He turns to Puck, "Puckerman!"

Puck grins, "Hey dude, aren't you glad I'm not in prison!" They do some handshake.

"Same old, same old!" Rachel laughs.

"Like always!" Quinn agrees.

"Hey, Rachel...what smells so good?" I ask.

"Well, its dinner...we're celebrating!" Rachel says.

"Celebrating?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah...two things, this little reunion over here!" Rachel motions to me, Quinn and Puck.

"And the second thing?" Puck asks.

Rachel bites her lip and holds Finn's hand, "Well..."

"Oh my Gosh!" Quinn exclaims. "You're expecting!"

"Really?" I ask.

"How'd you know..." Finn asks.

"Rachel has that pregnancy glow, I would know." I smile.

"Don't I always glow?"

"More than usual.."

"Congrats,guys." Puck punches Finn's arm.

"Yeah, all the best!" Quinn exclaims and hugs Rachel. I laugh.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" I exclaim.

"So what...religion are you guys thinking the baby should be raised with?" Quinn asks over dinner.

Rachel and Finn stop eating and exchange glances.

They look at me, at my messianic chain.

"Messianism" They both say in unison. Then Rachel speaks, "I think its best that way, because like Beth, our kid has one Jewish and one Christian parent."

"Good point. Shelby did the right thing." Quinn says.

I clutch onto my chain and smile.

"How's school, Beth?" Rachel asks.

"Um..." I've been avoiding that direct question lately, because even though I'm still captain of the cheerios, still keeping that 4.0 average...I'm being slushied for two reasons a) I'm a gleek b) this whole family scandal.

"Okay..." I say as I look down and dab my mouth with a serviette.

Rachel nods and Quinn sighs.

"I know that look, what's up at school, Beth?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, you don't have to tell us." Quinn says. "But we'll all be here to talk, especially Rachel and I." Rachel and Quinn smile at each other.

I nod.

"So have you seen the football lately, Puck?" Finn changes the subject. Too much oestrogen in the room for them.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" Rachel says, as she gets up to go answer.

We all look at each other.

Then I hear someone say, "Hey! The doorman let me in!" And I knew that voice from music videos and E! True Hollywood Story.

It couldn't be. I can't breathe.

"Guys...look who's here..." Rachel announces.

Quinn chokes and Puck drops his fork.

Finn bites his lip.

"Hey..." Brittany and Santana say in unison.

I scream. "Aaah!I'm dreaming!"

Santana laughs, she's wearing red lopstick her black hair is styled and she's wearing fishnet stockings with a white mini dress, an Brittany is wearing the same except her dress is black.

Everything about them screams awesome.

"Long time, no see..." Santana pulls up a chair next to Puck and Brittany sits next to Santana.

"Not everyday we get visited by a celeb." Finn says. "2 actually."

Rachel clears her throat.

Santana smiles at Rachel. "Just decided to pop in 'cause I heard there's a bun in the oven, Rach."

"Yeah...'Cause I like homemade buns..." Brittany says, staring at the picture of Barbra Streissand on the wall.

"Wait...how did you hear?" Rachel asks, confused.

"Well, my biggest fan tweeted ofcourse!" She grins holding up her phone.

I blush and she holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you Beth, me and your dad dated in High school."

Puck raises his eyebrows.

Quinn clears her throat.

"Its funny...you've been ignoring Beth on twitter...an when we suddenly see Puck, Quinn and Beth entering this apartment, you suddenly decide to check out Beth's twitter...what a coincidence!" Brittany says.

"Pssht!" Santana laughs.

"Yeah, it is such a coincidence..." Quinn adds, sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Brittany nods, "she was like, 'What the Puck!'".

Puck smiles, satisfied.

Quinn clears her throat.

"Do you need water, Quinnie?" Santana asks.

"I'm fine." Quinn says.

"So..." Santana dawdles. "How long has 'this' been going on..."

"What?" Quinn asks.

"You 3, you're re-united...are you and Puck back together..."

"No!" Quinn and Puck deny in unison. They automatically slide away from each other.

"Uh-huh..." Santana smiles and raises her eyebrow, seductively at Puck.

"I'm engaged, to a wonderful Christian man." Quinn adds.

"Yeah..." Puck says, "Wonderful." He rolls his eyes.

"You haven't even met Ted, Puck." Quinn argues.

"Who the hell cares?" Santana says.

"Stop the violence." Brittany says as she cuts up her steak.

"Well, luckily for you, Puckerman, I'm single too..." Santana flirts.

Brittany looks up, hurt and helpless.

Quinn sighs and flips her blonde hair to the side.

Puck grins and Santana schooches up closer to Puck. "You haven't changed, much...except, woah your muscles are 100 times bigger."

"And you're still hot." He says.

Brittany carries on watching them, helplessly.

Quinn puts her tongue in cheek, glares and starts conversation with me, Finn and Rachel.

"So do you have a boyfriend, Beth?"

By the end of the night, after Puck had a few beers, and we watched some football, bonded, Santana flirting with Puck, Quinn and Rachel sharing pregnancy tips, Finn telling me he was going to name me Drizzle and asking Brittany many questions...confusing her, we all got tired.

"Well time to say adieu!" Santana said as she got off Puck's lap.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you guys!" Rachel greeted.

After we all said bye, Santana looked at Puck expectantly.

Puck is leaving with Brittany and Santana.

Quinn looked down and bit her lip.

"I'll be back by 9 tomorrow morning! Cheers!" Puck hugs me and kisses my forehead.

As soon as they left, I turned to Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm sorry 'bout tweeting, guys."

"Its okay, Bethie! Goodnight!" Rachel takes Finn's hand as they go to bed.

I sigh as me and Quinn get ready for bed.

"Hey, Beth..." Quinn sighs, before turning off the light. "I have a new tweet for you: 'my dad's sleeping with Santana Lopez!"'


	9. Chapter 9

**okay, guys...I guess the real drama really starts to kick in here...hang tight...and please please please review...seriously, because it seems people judge a story on how many reviews it has! And I know its wrong, but its the truth...and I really need you guys to give your opinion on the latter!**

Enjoy...:)

Chapter 9: Past and future re-arranged

_"C'mon, Quinn! Huge party at Karkofsky's tonight!" Mercedes cried as I entered the dorm room we shared at college after a hard cheerleading practice._

_"Nice...but let me shower and get out this sweaty uniform..." I sigh as I get my things and enter the bathroom._

_"Well, hurry it up! There's this hottie called Jermaine, and he like, invited me...you better tag along, hun! Tonight we're gonna lose control!" She screams._

_"Chill, Mercedes." I say, in my bathtowel, deciding what to wear._

_"How 'bout this?" Mercedes picks out a skimpy belly top and skinnies. I shake my head._

_"Um..I still have a few stretchmarks..." I sigh._

_"No worries," Mercedes throws a tiny black number at me._

_I try it on._

_I bite my lip, "Simple. But..."_

_"Perfect." Kurt finishes my sentence as he walks in. "We have to go..." _

_"In a minute!'" I smile. _

_All 3 of us knew, that in girl-world a minute meant an hour._

_Mercedes with Jermaine, Kurt with his then-boyfriend, Blaine and me, without a date. Don't get me wrong, in college, I was desirable...my problem I was too good for these Lima loser frat boys. _

_Except one._

_"Is that you?" Puck's voice startles me, I turn around to see him, standing there...boy...his muscles have grown, like 100x bigger...and his hazel eyes sparkle when he realizes the hottie really is me._

_"Noah Puckerman..."His name sounds like melted butter._

_"Puck." He corrects._

_"Puck." I raise my eyebrow._

_"Quinn Fabray..." He grins._

_"Did you transfer here or something?" I ask, taking another sip of the beer._

_"Yeah, wanted to catch up with some old friends...and look, you're here too, that's a plus." He flirts$_

_"Well...not for long, I'm actually finishing off pre-med this semester, then off I go to medical school!" I shrug._

_"Aww...well, we should meet up sometime before you leave Lima..."_

_I furrow my eyebrows, "Well...I for one think we shouldn't." I sigh as I toss my hair to the side and walk away from him._

_"So you're pretending that you're better than me now? Okay you always have, but that's no excuse." He catches up to me._

_I shake my head, "I don't want a repeat of high school, Puck. And you lied to me that night...I _was _just another hook-up for you...and once you know who arrived... You dumped me." _

_I walk faster, but he doesn't stop following me. Some dude whistles as I walk past._

_I roll my eyes._

_"Quinn...that was high school. We're in college now..." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. "And besides, I wanted you back...but then you were with Evans."_

_"Evans turned out gay!" I shout._

_Then I notice people staring. And then I see Sam with his golden hair, looking offended. I shrug in apology and groan as I grab Pucks hand and lead him upstairs to one of the many Fraternity rooms. _

_I slam the door shut behind me._

_"So you want to hook-up now?" Puck jokes, flirtatiously._

_"Can't you see I'm mad at you right now!" I point out."And no...we're not hooking up, Puck, dammit!" _

_He grins. "Then why are you loosening your hair?" _

_"Cause I wanna." I say angrily._

_He raises an eyebrow, "Quinn..."_

_"Shut up!" I scream, and throw the beer in the red plastic cup at him._

_"Crap! My favourite shirt!" _

_I start bursting into tears and slide against the door and descend to the ground._

_I was so angry...and I didn't really know why, I was just angry about everything. Everything. _

_He takes it off revealing a six-pack, and I sniff as I rub my now puffy eyes._

_"You have a bit of mascara on your cheek..." He bends down and wipes my cheek and our eyes meet again...and I feel all those same goosebumps...and I wanted him so...but instead I whispered, "I hate you..."_

_He shakes his head, "I hate you too," he says with a smirk. _

_"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I say, and then I leaned in and ended up wiping it off, with my lips._

_It was one of the most confusing kisses I've shared with Puck in my life. _

_Our lips break apart, and our foreheads remain against each other as we gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. _

_I bite my lip, "I'm screwed." I whisper._

_"Not yet, you aren't." He grins and we start making out_

"Quinn, are you okay?" Ted's voice startles me as I get my head out the clouds and back to the present.

I'm standing in my kitchen, browsing through Cosmo, and some article on "tips to spice up in the bedroom" got me thinking of my hookup with Puck in college...

"Yeah..." I slam the magazine shut.

"You seem out of it, nowadays...care to share?" He asks.

"Um...just work, that's all..." I sigh.

He lifts my chin up with his finger.

"Remember, you can tell me anything...I'm your soulmate, remember?" His blue eyes twinkle.

I nod and then I suddenly hear Puck's voice and see Pucks face...

But its just a hallucination... Its only Ted...I'm letting my imagination get the best of me. Look at me, zoning out while Ted tells me about this new ministry thing they're doing...and I just nod, absentmindedly while I keep on thinking about one person...one Lima loser...the Jewish pool cleaner with those beautiful hazel eyes and that six pack...

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Ted opens the door.

Then I hear a voice. Oh, glory. Its Beth.

"Hello there, Ted...is Quinn around?" She asks.

"Why look at you, a cheerleader...wait...how do you know Quinn?" He asks.

"Oh, we haven't formally met yet." She shakes his hand. "I'm Beth Corcoran, I'm sure Quinn mentioned me, I'm her daughter."

My heart stops beating and everything goes in slow motion as I watch Ted's grip on his wine glass just release and I watch the red wine falling to the floor, crashing to a million pieces.

He turns around, and he's so red...damn I could swear he's Lucifer right now.

Only one word could describe my feeling now...

Fear.

*be sure to review if you want chapter 10*


	10. Chapter 10

*okay...guys thanks for being there supporting me...we're on chapter 10...yay! Enjoy!*

Chapter 10: The Real Ted

I was in sobs already when Ted started walking towards me...the steam coming out his ears...

"Is this girl really your daughter, Quinn?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I was crying incontrollably, "Yes!" I couldn't look at his eyes...

"You lied to me!" He shouted. "Why didn't you tell me, Quinn? Huh?" He pushed me.

"I was afraid! You're so into celibacy...you're so religious...I didn't want to lose you!" I sniffed and my throat started to ache.

"Well, did you think you could hide this forever! Didn't you think I would've considered thinking about being with you if you were honest with me from the beginning!" His words sent a shiver down my spine.

"You wouldn't have considered me! You would've judged me because I was a teen mother!" I cried.

"Can I ask you one question..." He asks through gritted teeth.

I nod.

"Who's the father?"

I shake my head, "I'm not going to tell you..."

"You better!" He pushes me again and I tumble to the floor.

I try to see how Beth was reacting but she was gone.

I didn't blame her.

"Tell me!" His fists are clenched.

"Noah Puckerman!" I confess, clutching my hands onto the carpet for grip...

"A Jew!" He knocks over a vase.

I crawl into a small ball. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"You harlot! You're possessed by demons, Quinn Fabray! How could you!"

"I'm not a harlot!" I shout, tears still on waterfall mode.

"You deserve to be punished! How could you! You turned your back on the Lord!" He was shaking.

I started gasping incontrollably.

"Did you...did you have sexual relations with this man again! After the baby?" He asks me, shouting, fierceness in his voice.

"No! Ofcourse not!" I don't make eye-contact.

He slaps me through the face again.

"If you loved me, it wouldn't matter!" I cry.

"You did! You slept with Puckerman again didn't you?"

I nod, "Yes." The ache increased to my chest.

"Harlot! You defenseless evil woman! You devil child! The daughter of Lucifer!" He slaps me again, and tears my dress off my body.

"You don't deserve to wear these pure clothes! You would have taken them off to an unmarried man again tonight anyway!" He shouts.

"How could you!" He shouts. And he slaps me through the face.

"Stop! You claim to be the Lord's child but you do this...you hurt another one of His children!" I cry.

"You are a devil child!" He pulls my hair at the roots and drags me across the carpet.

"Stop! Ted, please! Please! We can talk about this!" I tried to escape from his clutches but he was too strong. He locks my door.

"A harlot deserves to be punished. A lying one at that...you've committed 8 of the 7 deadly sins...Fabray!" He lights a match.

"No!" I beg, "Please!"

"Quinn!" I hear Puck's voice as the door is kicked open.

"Puck!" I cry, tears in full blast.

"Get away from her!" He grabs Ted and they begin throw-punching each other.

The match falls onto the carpet and Beth quickly makes a double backflip over the two fighting men in my life and lands on it to distinguish it with her foot.

She sighs and helps me up. "Oh, shit." She whispers as she takes off her cheerios jacket and puts it over me.

I'm still gasping incontrollably.

"You bastard!" Ted hits Beth over the head with the wine bottle on the counter.

"Beth!" Both me and Puck cry out in unison.

"That's it!" Puck starts fighting with Ted again.

"Devil child! Devil child!" Ted spat as Puck took out handcuffs and cuffed Ted's wrists.

"Stole them from a cop." He mutters.

He runs to me and Beth's aid.

"Ohmigosh, Beth!" I help her up, she murmurs.

"God, is she okay?" Puck's eyes fill with worry. "Are you okay?" I nod.

She rubs the back of her head and shows me her hand.

Its covered in blood.

*who wants chapter 11? I want at least 5 more reviews!*


	11. Chapter 11

:) haha guys aren't you relieved I'm back! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging there, lol. Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it I didn't know that my story would come this far! :) anyway, as requested (rather begged) here's chappie number 11, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Enough's Enough

"Puck..." Quinn wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder as we sit in the hospital waiting room. Her tears are warm and salty, and her skin is soft and her hair smells like strawberries.

I'm still in shock. What just happened, Quinn's asshole of a fiance...did he realize who he just messed with?

How could he do what he did and attempted to do to Quinn...he was lighting a match when me and Beth walked in on him, and Quinn was lying there half-naked, clothes torn off her body, looking pain-striken and traumatized she was sobbing into my jacket now and we sit here in angst. Quinn's a doctor, but the hospital preferred that another doctor work on Beth, since Quinn was in emotional trauma at the moment.

Then the elevator opens, and in walks Shelby Corcoran, looking stressed, worried and pissed at all the same time.

"How is she?" She asked the nurse at the desk.

"Ma'am your daughter has suffered sa few minor head injuries, a very minor concussion, she needs a few stitches...then she'll be good to go." The nurse says looking at her clipboard.

"When can I see her?" Shelby asks, still worried.

"As soon as possible ma'am, not for long we'll let you know, I need you to fill in a few details over here while you wait." The nurse hands Shelby some paperwork.

"Sure. Thanks so much." Shelby smiles desperately and walks over to the waiting area and sits with us.

Quinn looks up and bursts out crying.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asks.

"No." I say. "We're really sorry about what happened."

"Its really not your fault, that Ted guy got arrested right?"

Quinn nods, "Shelby, I feel so bad about what happened! I...I'm not a fir mother..."

Shelby strokes Quinn's blonde hair.

"At least you try...at least you want Beth back into your life, I didn't let Rachel back into my life...and look at where its got me, Beth sees Rachel more than I do!"

Quinn sighs. "But you only did what's best for Rachel..."

"I did what was best for me..I was selfish, just concentrated on me and my own family, my own goals...and I let my biological daughter suffer...she's just like me, you know." Shelby starts tearing up.

I noticed.

I sigh, "So where do we stand now?"

Shelby and Quinn look at each other, Quinn was about to answer the question when...

"Oh my God, Puck!" I hear Santana run into the hospital, photographers following her and people asking questions.

She's wearing shades and she snaps her fingers. "Security."

The security guards escort the paparazzi out.

"Its Santana!" The one nurse shrieks.

"Yeah, yeah..." She pushes her p.a. And the P.A. Hands all the hospital staff a pre-autographed poster of Brittany and Santana.

"I heard what happened!" she sits inbetween Quinn and I.

"How do you know?" Quinn sniffs.

"Well... I got a sext." She shrugs. "I'm so sorry about what happened, how's Beth...how are you doing, Quinn?"

"I was okay...until...someone arrived." She mutters to herself.

"Its a pity...you get sick people in the world." Santana rolls her eyes. "Like our politicians." She smiles.

Beth

"Mom...you have to let me go to Sectionals on Saturday!" I beg Shelby as we're driving in the car.

"Beth...you have to spend some time to heal...I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Mom! I have a solo, okay! I can't ditch on the club!"

"I thought you hated glee club."

"Not anymore! Mom, please! Please!"

"Bethany Shelby Corcoran! I'm your mom, and by law you have to do what I say!" She pulls over.

"You're not my only mom..." I smile as I get an awesome idea.

Quinn

"You want me to WHAT?" I choke on my own spit.

"Please...c'mon you can pass off as me, we just need to bronze your skin a little...colour your hair..." I plead.

"Um, no. I'm not you! I probably lost my singing voice, like 10 years ago...and I'm double your age!"

"Well... You're not taller than me, much and you look young and fresh faced...you could pass off as a 15 year old girl!"

"Beth, I'm sorry you can't compete at Sectionals...but...no! No, I'm not going to pretend to be you!"

"Please!" She does the puppy-dog pout.

"Not falling for it." I say and takes a sip of coffee.

"Its the least you can do! After you abandoned me for 15 years!" She crosses her arms.

"Excuse me?" I slammed my coffe mug onto the counter.

"You heard me."

"I did not a bandon you, Beth."

"You did! You didn't want me! You gave me to Shelby! Why, was I too much a burden for you, was I too shameful for you...why didn't you want me! You just think its okay to give human beings away like that!" I shout.

"Beth, you have to understand..."

"I understand..." She sniffs. "You didn't want me...you were too selfish!"

"You know, some kids would be delighted to finally be re-united with their parents!"

"Well...I guess I'm not some kid, I'm Beth... And my life was great before I knew you even existed!" She shouts. "I'll never forgive you for what you did! You gave me up...and you were never there! Now suddenly 15 years into my life you show up! Its too late now...you can't turn the clock, Quinn!"

"I know I can't!" I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach and my eyes were tearing up.

"Right... Because if you could you would've wound all the way back to that night you hooked up with Puck and prevented me from ever existing, right? I'm sorry I'm such a burden for you... You won't have to see my face again." She puts on her jacket and slams the door behind her.

"Beth!" I scream and run after her in the hallway. She turns around, "What?"

"If I had to turn back the clock I would've kept you... I made a mistake, I shouldn't have done what I did...I went against everything I felt, everything Puck felt...and gave you away! You're right...I didn't want you, but I needed you! I needed you, because you're my daughter..and you needed me...and you needed Puck, and I took him away from you too!"

"Is that an apology?" Beth raises her eyebrow.

I nod.

"Not accepted." She swings her hips and walks off her brunette ponytail swinging.

I bite my lip. And the tears came more than ever.

Puck

"Santana..." I sigh as she starts kissning me passionately. I grip my hands into her soft latina-afro carribbean hair and she has a smirk while she's seducing me with her rocking body.

"Hey...why are you so slow tonight?" She asks, unbuttoning my shirt. We're sitting on her luxurious hotel suite bed, and she's wearing sexy lingerie.

"A lot on my mind."

"C'mon...your daughter's safe...now pay attention to me...I'm all you need, remember?"She cups my face with her hands.

"Yeah... You're all I need..." I echo.

Then I could swear I saw Quinn's eyes instead of hers.

While me and Santana are hooking up, I can't help but always see Quinn's face where her heads supposed to be. Quinn's blonde hair and her beautiful eyes and her smirk... And as she whispers in my ear, I hear Quinn's voice.

When its over I hold her tightly in my embrace..."Quinn..." I whisper.

"QUINN?" She shouts in rage.

"Wait...I didn't say Quinn, I said Brittany...wait..woah, your name..." I defend.

"Get out!" Santana shouts.

"But..."

"Out!" She points to the door.

"Gladly." I show her the zap sign and she gasps as I leave.

Quinn

I'm gasping as I'm crying, my back's to my door and I'm staring at our regionals 2010 photo...we lost to vocal adrenaline...and that was the day Beth was born, June 8th.

My lips quiver and I sniff and carry on sobbing.

I was alone. My fiance turned out to be an abusive prick, Puck is always... Puck, my mom's a cougar, my dad's some idiot, my daughter hates me and not in the parental way...I have no one special in my life except my two best friends...who all have perfect lives with families...soulmates, the right kind of families and soulmates.

Its just me... Alone.

My doorbell rings.

I wipe my puffy face and answer.

Its Puck.

"What do you want?" I sniff.

He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

"You." He whispers.

He strokes my cheek.

"What about Santana?"

"She dumped me."

Then I felt real rage. I slapped him.

"So, I'm your second choice now?" I feel offended.

"Ofcourse not..."

"What a coincidence! Santana dumped you, now you're running to me..'Cause I'm not as good in bed as Santana, but I'm gullible and easy right?" I shout.

"Quinn...I couldn't stop thinking of you..." He sounds hurt.

"Oh, Puck I forgive you!" I say in a fake voice. "Puck, this isn't a romantic comedy!"

I slam the door in his face.

*okay, not my best but review anyway!*


	12. Chapter 12

*omg, guys we're on our twelfth chappie :) I'd like to thank my regular reviewers like xxChloeAnnxx yovana5 and ilovegleexxx(thanks 4 the touching review I'm glad it inspires you, who knew!) Just to mention a few,and others like niknar. If your name is left out here, its just because I got too lazy to check, 47 reviews...I'd like to thank every single reviewer...:) now like, always.

Enjoy!* go QUICK!

##*just a NB note: Kurt is now married to Blaine, not Sam...just a necessary correction* ##

Chapter 12: Mom's suck, and dad's Puck! :)

Beth

"Beth, where the hell are you going?" I ignore Shelby's ranting and raving."And when did you pack your bags?" She sounds irritated, confused and pissed at the same time.

I shake my head, "I'm going."

"Where!"

"To the only person I can actually stand to see..." I look her in the eye.

"Quinn?"

"Puck! I'm gonna go stay with him...he's my dad, and I've never had a father figure." I shrug.

"What the..."

"Puck. I prefer we use the term what the puck." I lift my head high.

"Beth, is this because I wouldn't let you perform your solo at sectionals?" She crosses her arms.

"Its not only because of sectionals...its because of everything that's happened so far! I can't stand all this oestrogen floating around, first you and then Quinn...enoughs enough...I wanna be daddy's little girl like other girls!"

"Beth...do you seriously think Puckerman is gonna take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself." I stay strong, my brick wall won't tumble down, not this time.

"Bethany...you're making a huge mistake!"

"Well, does it matter? I was a mistake anyway? Now, excuse me, mother, Shelby whatever, I am going to Puck off and I suggest you also Puck out my life and my decisions! Puckyeah!"

And with that I leave my house, bags packed, journeying to testosterone land...

Puck

I'm busy making out with Santana in my bar slash kitchen thing, she's on the counter, legs wrapped around my waist and arms wrapped around my neck...she kicks off her high heels and giggles provocatively.

"How 'bout we do it in the kitchen?" She whispers.

"Hell yeah..." I whisper back and she starts to pull off my t-shirt.

There was nothing better than make-up sex.

She rolls onto the counter and she's already undressed in my eyes...

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Ignore it?" She shrugs.

"What if its something important?" I shrug and button up my jeans, zip my fly back up and she straightens up.

The knocking persists.

"God, I'm coming!". I yell and walk up to my apartment(more like dump) door.

I open the door to a 15 year old brunette with Quinn's face.

"Woah...Beth...what are you doing here?"

She smiles weakly and holds up her luggage. "Um...I kinda decided to stay with you for a while..." She shrugs.

Beth

"Don't you have a mommy?" Santana asks coldly, crossing her arms.

"Well..yeah, 2. But you see I've never had a dad before...and I think it'd be cool to have one, for just a little while..." I say, drinking cheap coffee out a chipped cup.

Puck raises his eyebrows. "Is Shelby okay with this?"

"Who the hell cares, is SANTANA okay with this?" Santana butts in.

"She understands." I nod.

"Do you have a ride to school?"

"My boyfriend, Jason Gray has a car." I nod.

"Do you mind takeaways every night?"

"Heaven!" I smile.

"Okay, you can take the couch." He nods, and I give him a big hug.

"Thanks..." I sigh.

Santana bites her lip, "Aww...look at that father-daughter re-union...well, I have to go..." She grabs her handbag, and puts on her shades.

She hands Puck a hotel key and smiles seductively as she gives me a small wave and leaves.

I widen my eyes. "You know how awkward it is for your dad to be dating an a-list celeb."

"Pssht. I'm not dating her..."

"Oh...wait, right...you're just...sleeping with her...well nowadays...its like, the same thing."

He rolls his eyes. "Santana wants to keep our relationship on the DL and so do I so you better zip those lips."

"Okay." I shrug. I walk to his fridge.

"Beer...that's like all you have here...and a bottle of tobasco and a box of pizza..." I raid.

"Yep." He says, opening a beer. "I'm not a good influence."

"Hey...I've always wanted to be a bad girl!" I grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I even bought high-tops and fishnet and considered a fauxhawk but then I changed my dream...and decided to become a cheerio." I add.

"And join the celibacy club..."

"Its an awesome club."

"I used to be in it..."

"You? Into celibacy?"

"I only joined in to get into Quinn's pants." He shrugs. "Or Santanas...wait I sorta forgot."

I laugh, "Badass...if you weren't my father I'd slap you right now.!" I grin and he grins.

"So...can I have one..." I bite my lip.

"Ofcourse not!" He tries to be a good parent.

I look at him knowingly.

"Fine...but just this once and only one...I've been to jail enough times already." He gives up and I smile.

Quinn

"So now what?" Mercedes asks.

"I...don't know. I guess...I'm riding solo." I shrug as I poke my raviolli with my fork.

"We could set you up with someone..." Kurt offers, sympathetic.

I bite my lip, "A blind date?"

"Yeah...well sort of. You sort of know the guy..." Kurt says. "But hey... We should give it a shot...and something tells me you two will really connect." He raises his eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Well, it wouldn't hurt to go on one blind date...a little fun." I shrug. "Sure."

Mercedes grins, "Ooh-la-la!"

Friday night

I walk into the Italian restaurant dressed in a silver-grey dress and beautiful heels, my hair is curled and I'm wearing dangling silver earrings, and in my hands is a matching purse.

"Reservation for Hummel." I smile at the guy at the front.

"Oh yes, the blind date...your friend Kurt made extra sure that we cater for you and your date tonight, Miss Fabray."

"Oh, thanks."

"Kurt will be your waitron for tonight."

"Kurt?" I ask in confusion.

"Special request." I hear his voice, his smiling. "Follow me, Quinn."

"Kurt...you didn't have to meddle this much!" I whisper.

"I like setting people up." He smiles, hand on hip.

Then he hands me a blindfold.

"Oh my gosh..." I shake my head as he puts it on my eyes.

"You really take it literally, Kurt."

"Ofcourse I do...makes it more romantic."

I laugh.

He leads me to a table and I sit down.

"Now...on the count of 3, take off your blindfolds...1...2...3..."

I take off my blindfold and get a heart attack.

"Quinn?"

"Sam?"


	13. Chapter 13

*******author's note******

Okay I know this is against the rules but technically it isn't ...you see, I'm suffering a bit of writers block...

Well, I have all these things I want to do...but as always, I always keep my interest in the fans.

And guys, I need your help, now tell me what do you thinks gonna happen next? Just for the sake of writing I want to know I'm not asking for suggestions on what to do next all I want to know is what does the target market thinks gonna happen, I really wanna see how predicable my story is...

So can you please please please review, and tell me what you want and or thinks going to happen... I hope you guys enjoy your new years!

Thanks for the support,

GO QUICK

**NESSIE & JAKE 4eva**

**Just a hint: there's going to be a marriage sometime soon, just not the one you expect...**

**And expect boy drama for Beth **


	14. Chapter 14

***okay, lol carrying on with the story... guys I finally made up my mind and yay, I got my laptop back now I can give my thumbs a break on my Blackberry lolz...well, boo because the new school year starts in a few weeks down here in South Africa, but I promise to you I will try my best to squeeze in as much as I can...lekker...anyway, I'd really really love more reviews because you guys have been quiet lately! Okay, now have a great new year...haha my new years day will be almost finished when you get to yours, you Americans...anyway...enjoy.**

**GO QUICK**

**AND REVIEW...**

**Chapter 14: Happy New Year, Quinn...**

New years eve

Sitting in my apartment, I sighed as I read that text from Mercedes:

_Quinnie! Come on down, this party is the stuff, everyone's here. C'mon, just because Sam couldn't make it because of an issue at work, doesn't mean you have to mope around...come have fun... m._

I sigh,

_Thanks Mercedes. But I really don't feel secure going out without a guy around...it's rough out there and besides, I'm not going to mope around, I'm going to midnight mass at church._

She replies:

_C'mon girl, every one falls asleep at church anyway! We can go tomorrow morning, I promise. Just come on down to this party! X_

I sigh heavily and bite my lip, I finally reply:

_Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt counting down...having a few drinks...I'll take a cab and I'll meet u there _

I drop my phone on my couch and get up to get ready.

I wear a slinky black dress, and pantyhose, with ankle-length boots. I put on my coat, a sparkly scarf, matching gloves and a stylish hat. I touch up on my make-up grab my handbag text Mercedes and leave.

I'm walking down the stairs when I'm cornered by someone on his way up. Normally I would just smile at a passing neighbour...but he...he wasn't a passing neighbour.

I stopped in my tracks, "Puck?" I ask in confusion.

"Thank God, I got you just in time..." he says, relief in his voice. I haven't spoken to him for weeks. I believe Beth is now staying with him, Shelby told me.

"And why, did you need me?" I ask...he looks so cold, wearing no hat or scarf he's barely warm in this cold, Santana's on Forbes list, can't she at least buy him some threads?

"Quinn." He looks at me expectantly. "I need an explanation."

"An explanation?" I ask in confusion. "What is there to explain, Noah?"

"Why are you dating Evans? You know he's gay..."

"He's a _bisexual_ member of society and I respect that, and we're perfect for each other...listen, I can't talk about this right now...I'm heading out for a party."

"Great than so am I." He follows.

"No no no...You are not going to cause some Hollywood scandal by following me around in a public place! It is not good for you and Santana's image..."

"According to paparazzi, we broke up." He states.

"Well we both know that you and Miss Lopez have been getting' it on secretly..." I whisper. "And gosh, it's too cold out there for you...there are holes in your jeans, Puck! Come upstairs, I'll make you some cocoa or something..."

"Where's Evans?" he asks as we walk back upstairs to my apartment.

"On a business trip in Hawaii. He's celebrating new years there with colleagues; he'll be back on the 5th." I say, in confidence, about my boyfriend.

"Probably cheating on you with another man." He mutters.

"Hey...shut up. Or no cocoa or talks for you." I warn, frustrated.

"Doesn't matter I can go back home and Beth can make me some black coffee...or even better I can have some whiskey, yeah, or good ol' fashioned beer..." he throws his hands up into the air as he enters my apartment and slams the door shut.

"How is she, anyway?" I ask, hanging up my coat and gloves revealing my dress. My slinky black dress which I now notice is a bit skimpier than I thought.

"She's okay...her boyfriend, Jason, really takes care of her." He answers. Gosh, he didn't even look at my outfit twice. What's up?

"What do you mean by "care"...I hope you aren't allowing them to sleep together!"

"He isn't allowed beyond the curtain, don't worry don't want to get her knocked up, don't want to be a grandpa at 32!"

"I don't want to start knitting at 32 either. But, ehats the curtain?"

"The barrier between her room and the kitchen."

"She sleeps in the kitchen..." Lord, help me.

"It's an open plan." He defends.

"An open plan dump! How does she live there? It probably smells like vodka and nachos..."

"Correction, beer and taco's."

"It doesn't make it any better!" I shout. I shake my head as I head into my kitchen and start making the cocoa. What I was mostly upset about, wasn't because Beth lives in a bachelor dump with Puck, but the fact she chose all that, she chose him, over me. She hasn't spoken to me, I have to get scraps from Shelby to find out how she's been doing.

"Can I open this champagne, a toast to new years?" Puck asks, irritating me.

"No. That's special. I want to open it when Sam's around...stick to the cocoa, Puck. Stay sober for once...like when we were just 10 year old kids..."

"I had my first beer at 7."

I shake my head. "Puck, why don't you just run off to Santana Lopez in your hypothermic prone outfit and get wasted and sleep with her to celebrate, okay...because I could be having a great time with my friends...but I'm stuck here with _you_!"

"But face it Quinn, you like being stuck here with me..." he brushes my blonde hair out my face. His eyes glittery, and my anger and frustration dissolves.

I flinch. "Why would you say that?"

"Well you say you could be having a great time with your friends, why aren't you?"

"You...you just seemed so desperate to talk to me...and you were shivering of the cold, and you-"

He stops me with a kiss, his hands in my hair, and his lips feeling incredibly warm for a body so cold, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I couldn't help but feel amazing and feel the re-ignition of flames as I feel so amazing his body pressed up against mine...i wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up into his arms, our lips only parting for a second...and he carried me into my room.

"stop." I say, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Everything. We can't do this Puck, we're both seeing other people, you and Santana, me and Sam..."

"Screw them. It's just about us now, Quinn. Me and you...no one else, I don't care about the past or the future...all I care about is right now...and Quinn, you're the only girl I really want to be with. If I had to be with anyone else on new years eve, I'm glad its you, Quinn...we have something special, and no one, no one, not even Santana can compare to it." He says in quick, short breaths. I see longing in his eyes. He longed for me. Or did he just long for a different partner tonight?

"You're just saying that..." I shake my head.

"Quinn how can I show you my feelings for you are real? Why don't you believe me?" he looks hurt. "I love you, Quinn. I love you, more than anything else...like I love Beth, its the kind of love that never goes away. I've always, and always will love you, Quinn...please believe me, we're moulded for each other...we're meant to belong, believe me, Quinn." He puts me down and I sit on my bed.

"I believe you." I sigh, my eyes meeting his, then I look away again. "Puck..."

My lip starts to quiver and tears start to pour out my eyes.

"Why do you always cry when I admit my feelings to you?"

"It's too good to be true..." I sniff.

"Quinn..." he kneels down and takes my hand, "I'll never be good enough for you. You're just that amazing. How can I be too good to be true?" he whispers.

"Because I've never loved anyone like I loved you..." I admit.

And with that I grab the remote and switch on the automatic fireplace fire and then I grab him and start kissing him, pulling his shirt off...

"Happy New Year, Quinn..." he whispers softly in my ear.

"Happy New Year..." I whisper back, his arms are wrapped around me, we're under my covers and I fall asleep peacefully in his embrace as I hear the sounds of fireworks. And not just the ones from outside, the ones from inside our hearts.

***short and cheesy...this isn't it for Puck and Quinn! REVIEW REVIEW REVIeW***


	15. Chapter 15

*hey guys...some of u we're confused, okay just know that santana and puck are "dating", Beths now living in Pucks dump, and Quinn nd Sam are trying out dating again, since Sam is now confirmed : "a Bisexual member of society" :P anyway enjoy this! Its not exactly Quick but in a way, it sorta is.

*also review please! I have 60 which is like, woah...but I'm sorta aiming for 100 by the time I reach chapter 20. So review! I really need your opinion! Asseblief! (Please in Afrikaans...which is like a South African dialect of Dutch with a bit of asian influence too)

REVIEW! Ek smeek vir jou! Want ek is lief vir julle!

**Chapter 15: The other point of view**

I always knew Puck cheated on me.

I watch him, with his bad boy smirk on his face, and I knew he didn't feel for me as much as I felt for him.

His heart beats for another and I can't bear it...since High School. Puck is always with other...other girls. And he uses me, to get over his problems. He uses me, me, Santana to fill the void. To satisfy his sexual needs, and I please him, and you'd think it was because I was using him too...but I'm not.

I just love him too much.

I mean, as much as I want Puck to love me aswell, I know its never gonna happen. I think I'm just the third wheel in Quinn and Puck's love life, and I don't want to be, but better a third wheel, the bitch that's shagging Puck every night, than nothing at all.

I long to be loved. Appreciated. Loved.

Most people want me to end up with Brittany, but truth is, we only tried out the whole lesbo thing, because...we were just seeking our true identity...we were just testing it out. And I love Britt, I really do, but not in a sexual way. It would be like sleeping with my sister, I shudder at the thought. And Britt sometimes drops off hints at me, sometimes she misreads my signals...and we've tried this for a couple of times, but I've come to a conclusion...me and Britt. We're bffs, we're more than that, sisters. We know everything there is to know about each other. For gods sake, even our cycles are inter-linked.

I know people hate me. People are jealous, unappreciative, some even complain that my wailing voice is always on the radio, but I like my voice. It makes me me, and gives me identity. In music vids, just 'cause Britts a great dancer, people like her better. I'm just the best friend who can sing her lungs out, oh, and I have brains.

All this sweeps through my mind as I get into my limo and ask the showfur to drive me out to the apartment block Quinn stays in. Shades on my eyes my PA making phonecalls for me right next to me, I sigh heavily. I think its about time, I think its about time I tell Quinn I give up.

I want her to know, I don't hate her and explain that I know she loves Puck. I want to apologize for being a super bitch and I want her to know, I didn't mean taking him away from her. I just have a feeling. I have to do it. And when Santana Lopez wants something done...oh it gets done, trust me, I've known that one since I was in the womb.

I get out my car, my louis vuitton boots and gucci bag accessorizing my haute couture outwear, and I take a deep breath as my PA informs the doorman, who I am.

He faints. Its expected so I go up anyway.

Hey, maybe Quinn and I could become good friends, or at least join the rosary club together or something. Imagine. Me a celeb, saying my Hail Mary's , apostle's creeds and the Lords Prayer with Quinn Fabray.

I laugh internally, always wanted to enrich my fate. Brings out the Latina in me.

My P.A. Rings her doorbell for me.

After a long wait, the door is finally answered, by a sleepy Quinn.

"Happy New Year!" I greet.

Her eyes widen in shock, "Santana! What are you doing here!"

"What, I can't see my soon to be stepdaughters mom slash high school friend!" I say. "Let me in."

"Um, I'm kinda busy..."

"Your house looks clean. And we have a lot to discuss!" I just invite myself in leaving my PA at the door on her PDA. "Like rosary group!"

"Rosary group...oh, you mean the Legion of Mary." She laughs but she's hiding something. "Uhh...you want to join...I had no idea you were Catholic."

"Honey, I'm part Puerto Rican." I point out. "Make me a latte, and don't you have a personal chef?"

"Uhh...no, but I can make you some coffee!" She offers, nervously.

"That'll do, scoot. No sugar, lotsa milk." I say. She nods and goes into the kitchen I can't help but notice she's in a skimpy black dress all wrinkled, and no evidence of underwear in sight...she's barefoot and her make-up's smudged. I raise my eyebrow. Must've had a wild night at a New Years party...then I smirk...mmm...maybe little miss Perfect aint so perfect after all, she's probably nervous 'cause there's a guy in her room.

Then I get alarmed by who it could be...Puck hasn't answered any of my calls this morning and...oh shit, no, I'm just hallucinating. I mean if Puck's cheating on me, it would be on anyone, he wouldn't sleep with Quinn again after what happened with Beth would he? Then I remember noticing how they sometimes look at each other and with that thought... I jump up out my seat.

"Santana...where are you going?" Quinn asks, nervous.

I don't answer her question, I just follow my intuition and turn the door knob of her bedroom door.

"Don't go in there! Its a mess!" I ignore her attempts at trying to stop me.

I barge into the room. There's no one in the bed, but the covers are evidence there were two.

I raise my eyebrow and search the room.

"I know you're here!" I shout, aggravated.

Quinn tries to stall me anxiously as I search the closet, nothing. I look under the bed, nothing. I look out the window nothing. The en-suite bathroom, nothing. Where the F*** is Puck?

I turn around to face her. "Are you sleeping with Puck?"

"No!" She says in an all too high pitched voice.

"Prove it."

"I'm with Sam now." She says.

"The gay guy?"

"He's a bisexual member of society!"

"That's code for gay. Do you expect me to believe that you alone can make such a mess in your bedroom?"

"Sam was over last night..." She says, non-chalantly. Way too non-chalantly. She's lying.

"Really?" I put my tongue in cheek. "Okay, so if Puck wasn't here with you last night he has to be home! I'm going to go to his place, and if he's not there, oh, Quinn, you BETTER say your hail mary's!" I threaten and stomp off, grab my PA by the ear and off to Puck's place am I.

*lol, I don't know was that a cliffy! I want at least 10 reviews for the next chapter!*


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Um, onto the next chapter...lol, did you like Santana's POV you think I should do it more often? I like Santana. She has attitude and a good voice, and also one of my reviewers, yovana 5 said that Sam and Quinn look related, and Santana and Puck look related too, which is quite funny :) but moving on...enjoy this next chapter.**

**Wow, I just discovered I have another South African round here...lol :) Robeeny, haha skryf jou reviews in afrikaans asseblief! Lol only she'll understand...lol oh ja en eks dalk geklassifeerd as 'n Coloured maar ek het nie swart bloed nie, so in ander lande is ek rerig Eurasian. :) dis koel, jys Portugees! :)**

*** okay back 2 English***

**Also about nationalities...I'm just assuming evry1 is American but if you're not please kindly point that out in your next review! I'd really like 2 know where my reviewers come from!**

**And this time I want another 10 before I post up chapter 17!***

**Chapter 16: You never know what's next...**

Puck

As soon as Santana left, I jumped off the top of Quinn's cupboard (*closet in American) and she looked at me in shock.

"Go!" She mouthed. "Now!"

"No, screw her. Let her find out...I wanna be with her..."

"No, Puck! We can't be together!" She whispers, pulling away. "Santana can't find out about this,no one can! I love Sam, and I don't want to ruin another relationship!" She says.

"Doesn't matter, you just ruined ours." I say. And she looks down.

I give her a glare and pull on my sweater and take Quinn's personal elevator down to the lobby. I see Santana just walking out the front door.

Phew. I wait for her to drive off in her limo before getting to my car and cranking up the engine and I race off ignoring speeding rules to get home before Santana.

I cut across the park, way quicker and I almost knocked over some kid, but who the hell cares!

I swerved into the oily parking lot of my apartment block, and climbed up the geyser ladder up to my bedroom balcony. I climb over the top, grab my keys and open the sliding door. I slam it shut and sigh heavily as I make my way to the kitchen, say good morning to Beth who's just nodding and listening to her ipod munching on leftover pizza, she's used to me getting home in the morning.

There's a loud knock on my door.

"Coming!" I call.

I answer it to find, no suprise, Santana, angry.

Then she gasps in suprise, "Puck!"

"Hey Santana..." I kiss her on the cheek. "I thought I was spending time at your hotel room tonight?" I ask. Hiding any evidence of guilt on my face with a flirtatious grin.

"Oh, just stopped by. Ofcourse you know, I'm your girlfriend...I can stop anytime I want, there's nothing to hide, right?" She laughs.

"Not at all, baby."

She slams the door in her PA's face and smiles as she looks around. She nods at Beth, acknowledging her prescence and sighs.

"Puck...I was thinking something..." She suggests.

"Yeah?" I ask opening a beer.

"Well..." She bites her lip and takes one earphone out Beth's ear, to check if their was sound coming out, there was, then she continued. "Why don't we get...married?"

"What?" Did Santana Lopez just propose to me..."Santana, we've only been dating for like, a few weeks..."

"I know, but we've dated in college, high school...we've known each other forever, and face it I'm not getting any younger! Cmon...let's go to Vegas! You love me, don't you?" She caresses my cheek.

I gulp, "yeah, ofcourse I do."

"Then its settled, we're engaged! I'll go buy the ring! You don't have to worry about a thing! And it'll be best for Beth too, she can be raised in a family, a proper, super rich, celeb family!" She gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

(*a/n: ok I know santana knws bout quinn and puck, but she loves puck, so now she doesn't want 2 lose him. Its santanas personality she thinks one thing, but the green monster always takes over just wanted to flatten out that inconsistency...sorry for the confusion :)*)

She leaves, and I stand there frozen. Was that a proposal, or a demand? Then I look at Beth, she's always wanted a glamourous rich life, not some crappy one in a dump. It'll be best for her. And Santana's quite the catch.

And I love her...yeah, I love Santana, but do I love her as much as Quinn...Quinnwill always be with someone else, so why can't I?

Beth

I unplug my earphones at about 7pm(yeah you get music addicts like me) to go shower. And get ready for school that's re-opening after winter break tomorrow. (I just made up my own rules here* forgive me) I sigh after my shower and put on my barney pj's and do my nails.

"Beth! Supper!" Puck calls.

"Coming!" I wonder why Puck's doing supper with me, because normally he's out with Santana roundabout this time.

I shrug and pull open my curtain and close it again to sit down in the bar area. Puck got Mexican food, yum. (*the only mexican food I've had is in Spur so forgive my inaccuracies*)

I start eating my burrito.

"Beth, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" I say inbetween bites.

"Well Santana...um, she's going to be a part of the family..."

"What do you mean? Is she gonna move in...are we gonna move in at her mansion..."

"Um sort of, after the wedding."

Those words hit me hard.

"Wedding?" I widen my eyes.

"I know its short notice but..."

"This is awesome!" I exclaim. And Puck looks at me in confusion.

"Aah! Santana Lopez I'd gonna be my stepmom!" I gasp.

"I thought you didn't like Santana..."

"She's okay...but still, do you know what it will do to my social life! OMG! Ahh! And omg, we're gonna move into a big mansion! This is sick! As long as we stay in Lima!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Beth." He smiles and I shriek as I dial Jason's number in my cellphone.

The next morning

Its on the school blog and soo official. Santana Lopez and my dad are getting engaged! I sigh with satisfaction as I climb out Jason's truck in my glam cheerios outfit. The letters, WMHS, bedazzled.

I meet my 2 besties at the enterance, and with that we enter the school me in the centre, right in front swinging my hips, walking as everyone stares at my elevated coolness. I raise my eyebrow, Beth's back, baby. I walk up to that nosy Filipino who reminds me of Rachel. I look at her expectantly, "well...are you gonna move now?"

"You don't deserve the solo!" She snipes and pushes through the crowd crying. I shake my head.

Jason catches up to me, " I lost you there!"

"Sorry, babe. Its just...I'm so glad people are looking at me with fear again!" I say.

He smirks as he starts talking about football. I pretend to listen then someone catches my eye.

Nathan Lockhardt.

Known as Nerdy Nate. He's being extinguished by some football dudes, literally. They're spraying the foam at him.

I raise my eyebrow.

I walk up to them. "Hey!"

"Hey, Beth!" The two guys, who I know as Karofsky and Chang, greet.

I stare them down, "what are you doing?"

"Just giving this little geek his medicine." Chang said.

"Right, like you when you slushied me! Gosh, you have no dignity. Its a sign that WE'RE better than you..." I say, as I grab Nate and and walk away.

I have power.

"Beth you didn't have to do that." Nate says. Pushing up his glasses.

I bite my lip, "Just say thanks and I'll see you at glee club, alright?"

"Thanks!" He walks away to go talk to Ferrari Jones and I smile.

Hey, a semester of being slushied changes someone.

After glee club

I sigh as I close Jason's text.

"Hey..." nerdy Nate's voice startles me.

I turn around, "hey, what are you still doing here?"

"I stayed to help Mr Schuester with something...i just came here to thank you for today. "

"it's okay..." I smile. "Us gleeks have to stick for each other. Where's your car?"

"I don't have one I walk."

"Oh. Well I'm walking home as well and hey..." I get an idea.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You're great at Maths, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, cause you know how I keep that 4.0 average?"

"You need me to help you."

"Yeah...I was wondering, you could come home with me and my dad can give you a lift home later."

"I don't have anything better to do."

I grin. "Cool."

"This is your place..." Nate asks in surprise as we arrive at Puck's dump.

"We're gonna move in with Santana soon...well, this place is kinda homey, if you ignore the smell of beer and taco's..." I joke. "do you mind if I change out my cheerios outfit?" I ask.

"Not at all, I'll get our maths books out so long."

"great." I smile.

I change into my pyjama pants, my bunny slippers, a plain white vest I loosen my brown hair and ruffle it up a bit then I pull it back with a thin metallic Alice band.

As soon as I come out the room, okay the curtain, Nate looks up and his glasses fall off his face.

I laugh and run over to the bar area to pick them up. Our hands meet, and I pull away. I blush at this and my eyes meet his...whoa, I never noticed his face beneath his glasses. He has screaming grey-aqua eyes and he has shaggy brown hair. His skin is a slightly lighter shade of tan than mine, he has cute dimples, a few scattered freckles that cuten up his face, defined cheekbones and a chiselled jaw...

He's actually hot.

He turns a light shade of pink. "Onto Geometry..." he laughs.

"Yeah..." I say. I notice his glasses on the desk and "accidentally" sweep them off and step on them.

He looks up, "my glasses!"

"_Oh no_..." I gasp, "Alarmed".

"Crap they're broken."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay, my mom told me once I broke these, she'd get me contacts." He grins.

"Awesome." I say. "Aren't you getting hot?"

"uhh...its winter..."

"Weird, because you seem warm. Let me help..." I undo his collar button.

"That's much better, isn't it." I ask. Wow, now he's really hot without the nerdy top button.

"Sort of..."

I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Are you giving me a makeover?" he asks.

"Why yes, yes I am..." I say with a smirk.

_The next morning_

During Sue's cheerleading Spanish period, to spite Will, Sue has demanded the cheerios to ditch Spanish for the year and attend cheerios practice in that period instead, good old individual small grouped practice. And what about our grades, you may ask? Oh, Sue has blackmailed Figgins to give all cheerio's A's in Spanish.

While we we're doing a quintiple double axle, I had to be perfect just like Sue expects, but then my mind drifts back to Quinn, because strangely when I'm doing pyramids...I always think of her...and now I know we aren't close anymore, and I kinda hurts.

Sue blows her whistle. "FABRAY!"

I get a shock and do a double back flip off.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"That was OUTRAGEOUS! Somewhere in a mental home in the slums of India, Lady Gaga is weeping!"

I didn't see anything wrong.

"Your leg...your leg it quivered!" She shouts.

I shrug.

Then a look crosses her face, "YOU AREN'T PREGNANT ARE YOU?"

"NO!"

"Don't lie to me..."

"Its impossible... I'm vice president of the Celibacy Club, I'd be president if it weren't for Quinn's history at the school." I defend.

She shoves her hand in her pocket,

She hands me a flyer, "Abort it while it's still early."

**WOMEN's CLINIC**

I raise my eyebrow at her, offended and walk away.

Then a wave of nervousness sweeps through me. I felt for my stomach and suddenly found the urge...

To throw up.

***okay, this story seems like its getting predictable like all the other Beth stories...but trust me, it isn't. REVIEW!***


	17. Chapter 17

Okay onto chapter 17 :)

Again, I want 2 reach 100 reviews before chapter 20, so guys please please help me out! I really want 2 hear from my fans! And I'm also thinking on doing one shot spin offs of Beth unexpected when its finished or even a sequel...or something about finchel or brartie or something, even quam or kaine or as I rather prefer callng it, blurt. Please review and give me ideas for those! No worries, this story is long from finished and I'm even dreaming of what's gonna happen next!

*also, those of you who appreciate or dig my odd style of writing, please check my story ...hidden stolen and forbidden kisses in the pouring fire and rain on :) I'd really like support on that! :)

And also I seem 2 notice I have regular reviewers, and in this chapter your names will b referenced into the story. My spelling isn't too great forgive me, I'm typing this on my phone...and the holidays been getting to me (lol Robeeny, also hey you must watch season 2 music vids of glee cause some of my story has references to season 2 which hasn't aired on Mnet yet) I don't understand how Americans don't die of boredom during their 3 months! There are a hundred and four days of summer vacation x :)

*enjoy this chappie, and gosh, it'll be dramatic but not predictable like other Beth stories :)

Not that I don't respect them :)

Geniet dit!

Chapter 17: Digital Demons

I rushed out the room, and made my way to the bathroom. Oh shit, I'm throwing up.

Tears stream out my eyes. I flush the toilet and sigh as I look at my miserably drained face in the mirror. My stomach began to ache incontrollably with a stabbing puncture. I rinsed my mouth out and started to sob.

What if I AM pregnant? No, Beth, don't think like that. Its not possible.

But what if it was, freak accidents happen...I concentrate to remember last nights events but I can't remember exactly what happened. All I knew was, I shouldn't have...oh I can't be preggers, I just can't! And a year before Quinn was! I coughed into the basin and then noticed it. Blood. Why was I coughing out blood?

I looked at the basin in worry.

I rinse it out and swallow hard as I try to convince myself, that I couldn't be pregnant.

After cheerios practice, Jason tries to talk to me, but I ignore him.

My cellphone vibrates. Its the schoolblog. New update from EriksPhavoritePhanGirl:

*Plastic and Pregnant*

Beth Corcoran thinks she's so desirable and perfect, but my sources tell me,her leg quivered at cheerios 2day. Now that's a sure sign of pregnancy don't you think, oh we all knew that girl was going to end up like her MOTHER. Just bcoz Santana's gonna b ur new momma, Bethany, doesn't stop the possibility of u becoming one. Xoxo EPPG :)

Posted Jan 3, 2026 1:06 pm

The bell rings as soon as I finish reading. I gasp, and suddenly I feel eyes on me. Everyone has their cell out and they all are staring at me, I bite my lip and move on.

During Chemistry, I find out my lab partner, Torrey is sick,and I have to pair up with Nate today.

He smiles at me as I sit down. "Hey."

He's dressed totally different compared to yesterday, and I know exactly why.

I flash him a weak smile and we work in silence. "So you're not going to talk about what happened last night?" He murmurs.

I shake my head, too hurt and confused.

"Beth..." He starts, his beautiful grey aqua eyes twinkling and I'm saved by the bell. Thank God.

I get up, swing my bag around my shoulder and walk out without another glance at him. At Nate.

I walk out the classroom and I'm faced with another vibration, another update. This time from Yovana 5:

Latest upd8 on what's what. Looks like social B has decided to start the semester off with saucy drama. Honey, don't come 2 us about a "breakfast burrito" when its obvious there's another reason your abdomen size is increasing... Mmhmm...and you've been crying in the bathrooms, baby hormones? You must be flushed. Does J know, or is he even the daddy? For all we know, it could be Karofsky's! Wow and also upgrade 2 a proper home, u live in a dump! Ur dads gettin it on with a celeb, right? Also, stop thinking ur sooo hot when ur soo not, remember ur in glee club, there's nothing hot about glee club! Nd y we're u defending that nerdy dude yesties, I mean, cmon...or w8 maybe he's the daddy. That's all 4 nw, until next time...

Posted on Jan 3, 2026 2:08 pm

That made me want to burst into tears. But I didn't want to make them satisfied.

"Beth! Talk to me!" Jason catches up to me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

I look at him skeptically, "why do you want to be with me, Jason?" I ask.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the most talked about thing on the school blog!" I show him my phone.

"You aren't pregnant..." He shakes his head.

Then I bite my lip."Ofcourse not."

"Ignore them." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and the next bell rings for class. As I walk to class, I see Nate gazing at me from afar, I pretend not to notice.

I just swing my hips as I walk to English, and sigh.

Then I get the flashback.

"Oh gosh...I got it! I finally understand!" I giggle, stand up and cheer. Nate and I start to dance around and sing we are the champions.

"Its a miracle!" Nate laughs. He glances at his watch. Its late.

"Its like, 8 already." He says.

"Time flies, wow, where is Puck." Then I remember where he was . Tonight him and Santana were having dinner with some people, and Puck had said," don't expect me to be here til tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm such an idiot! Puck's out until tomorrow!" I slap my head with my hand.

"Urghh, can your mom pick you up?"

"My parents are out of town."

"Are you serious, OMG. Its too cold and dangerous to walk, so I think you should stay over..." I shrug in suggestion.

"I could sleep on the couch...but what about clothes and school..."

"No worries. I have a spare toothbrush, its still in its packaging, and you can borrow some of Puck's clothing." I shrug as I flop onto the couch.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He sighs, "how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I raise my eyebrow, questioningly.

"Be so popular."

"I don't know...I just like a good rep." I say. "Sometimes, the pressure gets to you, because everyone's watching."

He looks down, "You have a great voice."

I smile, "You really think? I always thought Mr Schue put me in the wait because of my status at school, and because I'm Quinn's daughter."

"He might've. But you do deserve the solo, your voice is like an angels...everyone notices when you jump in a song. I mean, everyone expects Joan to be good and all Barbra Streissand, but when you sing...its just...so much more...touching, do you get what I mean?" He strokes my cheek.

"Well, music's always been close to my heart." I give a soft chuckle. "Glee club is like...I don't know in a magical way my connection to Puck and Quinn...music, like drew me closer to them...I don't know when it comes to love, I guess music is the magic that sews it all together. When I'm singing or dancing...I feel like all my problems are lifted and for a little while I can actually...enjoy myself."

"That's deep." Nate laughs.

I giggle. "You want something to eat? You must be starved."

"That'd be awesome. Food is my best friend." He laughs.

"Well, off to the kitchen!" I sigh and we get up and our hands brush against each other I feel electricity between us.

I bite my lip and we make sandwiches (*random) for supper, he has turkey and mustard and I have a good CLT (cheese lettuce and tomato, since I don't eat bacon due to my Messianic beliefs).

Then the unthinkable happens.

Nate spills mustard all over his shirt.

"Oh my Gosh!" I laugh.

"My mom's gonna kill me!"He says, and unbottons his shirt and takes it off.

Revealing a six pack. Not too macho grande, but still, hot.

I try to avert my eyes away...but I can't.

"Let's get you a new shirt..." I look away grab his arm and pull him into Puck's room. I search Puck's closet and find a homer simpson t-shirt and toss it at him.

"Homer?" He grins as we walk back out to sit on the bar stools.

"Yeah, now put it on."

"Sure..." He starts to shrug it on when I stop him.

I pull it off.

"What's up?" He asks?

I didn't know what to say.

Then I trace his muscles with my fingers and lean in closer and closer until our lips meet.

He grips his hands into my hair and I really really enjoyed kissing him. Our lips danced in-synced, in perfect harmony, passion...but not over-powerful and just sexual like Jason's kisses. For some reason, I felt that this kiss meant something. That everything we did meant something.

We started kissing more intensely and I pulled myself closer into Nates embrace, into his arms, pressing my body up against his.

He caressed my cheek when we pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes...we were both breathing heavily...and he looked at me with a serious expression. "Beth..."He whispered my name like it was the most precious name on the planet.

"Nate..." I say with a sigh. He pulls his hand through my hair.

"Just show me you love me already!" I whisper and with that, he pulled me up into his arms, and I stayed in his arms, listening to his heartbeat sync in with mine, beating together in perfect two-part rhythym, til the crack of dawn.

I think you know why I think I'm pregnant.

*REVIEWS* lol also, guys I'll mention more names in the next few chapters. Ohh and Quinn's been scarce. She'll be back soon.*


	18. Chapter 18

***Onto chapter 18!**

**Okay I'm updating really frequently now, and I don't know because I seemed to update 2 chapters yesterday, 1 the day before and chap 17 and this chapter today. I think because of the time difference, it seems like I'm doing it all in one day.**

**But anyway oh and Lexi , and others, I get your point about the morning sickness, I'm not an idiot, I know that... there's a reason I'm doing this in my plot you'll hope fully see so in this chapter.***

***also, I promised you'll see more of Quinn in this chapter, and you will ***

***also, BE UNDERSTANDING when I do inaccuracies in a story, sometimes its on-purpose**

***Also please give me some suggestions on one-shot spin check out my story, **_**hidden stolen and forbidden kisses in the Pouring fire and Rain by Ashleighallison on Wattpad.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm on 75 reviews now! I hope my frequent updates don't irritate you!**

***REVIEW**

**GENIET DIT!**

Chapter 18: The girl in all of us :)

After afternoon cheerios practice, I sigh heavily. I'm feeling, tired, sick and totally depressed. The colours probably drained out my face.

I swallow hard as I walk down the hallway way behind all the other giggling cheerios. I've decided to switch my cellphone off, to ignore any other blog updates from online soul rapists, like Ilovegleexxx, Torchwood Cousins, Lexi, xxChloeAnnxx and I'm a gleek1994.

**(A/n* if u consider urself a regular reviewer and have not been mentioned just mention so in ur next review! Thx, no one gets left out*)**

Glee Club is in session, but I am so not in the mood for singing and dancing right now...but I have to stay committed. Or else Joan will put it against me tomorrow, and doom me to no-solo-dom for eternity. I groan, okay fine I'll have to...but I'm not going to pull much weight.

Quinn

"Thanks for filling in for me, Quinn." Mr Schue thanks me again.

"No problem..." I smile, "I didn't have any patients this afternoon anyway."

Total lie. I got my secretary to postpone all apointments booked this afternoon, I was just NOT in the mood to be in depressing hospital atmosphere...after what's been going on, with Puck's recent engagement to Santana (I read it on E! Online and then later Beth tweeted) and this whole cutting me off thing, Beth's been doing, I shouldn't blame her, I've cut her off for half of my life. And there's also the possibility Sam Evans could be cheating on me...with another man.

I sigh as I shrug off my stethoscope. I untie my hair and sit on the piano. I see Mr Schue still kept his whiteboard and on it is written, "WOMAN."

Woman? Okay, obviously the topic of this week is about the power of females in the society and all that respect mumbo jumbo, we learnt when we did Madonna back in 2010.

I sigh, who else is perfect enough to teach this? I got pregnant at 16, I had no respect for my body and I didn't stand up for what I believed in, I was always worried about other people's opinions...never my own, or those of people who really loved me.

I watched as glee club members entered. They all looked at me, oh, look its Beths mom! I smiled weakly, ignoring whispers.

But I heard them anyway.

"Now I know where Beth gets her hotness factor from."

"No! She gets her sexiness from her dad, that hot pool cleaner with the mohawk..."

"I'd really enjoy an appointment in her doctors office...get my drift?"

I raise my eyebrows in disgust. I'm Beth's MOTHER.

As soon as Beth, Liz and Becca enter, that's everyone. I thought Beth would glare at me or something, but she just glanced at me, acknowledging my prescence but she looked distracted by something else. Her face was colourless, it was pale and all Puck's golden, over-confident, ego-boosting features disapeared. All I saw was...a younger version of myself, she looked devastated and tormented.

I tore my attention away from Beth, while Mr Schue informed ther club I'll be filling in. Then I got an idea, who better to teach the club about women than successful women...women who's songs play every day on the radio, with the most downloaded songs on itunes...I bit my lip. I took out myself and texted Santana (don't ask me how I have her number).

**Hey u free the moment?** I text.

She replies instantly.

**I'm with Britt :? I'm picking Beth up 4rm skwl 2day tho.**

I reply

**Gr8. U mind coming earlier...u mind coming, like now?**

She replies:

**Um, why?**

I reply

**Do u nd Britt feel like helping me co-direct Will's glee club 4 the day?**

She replies

**We're already here... Btw, autographs will only b signed afterward.**

I sigh in relief and nervousness. Santana was being nice, suprisingly.

"Okay, so remember don't give her trouble while I'm gone..." He warns and winks at me and leaves.

I sigh, "okay...I'm guessing you're all suprised to see me here again...well, whatever, today, I'm NOT Dr. Fabray, I'm NOT the chick who got preggers when she came to school here, and I'm NOT beth's mom, alright? I'm Quinn. And today I'll be your substitute." I clarify.

"Quinn..." The Filipino girl speaks up. "What can YOU possibly teach us about the rights and equal values of feminine members of our society? No offense, its just..."

"Now Joanie, I for one can teach you everything." I say with a smirk as I see Santana and Brittany in outside the door from the corner of my eye. They're in...thick coats and hats?

"And I guess I hav 2 other women who are going to help me..." I sigh.

This is their cue. They walk in everyone gasps.

Santana and Brittany do their legendary pose, and even in bulgey coats they look glamourous.

"Hey..." They say in unison.

"OMG! Are you two going to make out! PLEASE DO! I need to take a picture!" Some dude shouts out.

"Calm down...calm down...no touchy." Santana says. The she flashes her huge diamond engagement ring. No way Puck could afford that.

I didn't really think this out, so I go up to them and talk to them for a moment. "Uh...what's going on?" I whisper.

"Well, underneath these coats are our high school cheerios outfits, the fit still perfect, don't worry we got one for you too...and we just extended the waist area of your skirt for you. You're welcome. Fabian is outside in the corridor, go get changed!" Santana says.

Brittany nods, looking dumb...what else is new.

I shrug and run out and there's a rather gay looking guy with a box of glitter. He throws it over me and then I'm suddenly in my Cheerios outfit. I still don't understand how people do. Then I see Brittany press play on her ipod that's on the dock with speakers, and a familiar tune starts playing.

Santana mouths, "Hope you remember the lyrics..."

They take off their coats flashing WMHS outfits and they start putting a hand on their hips, swaying their hips as I run in quickly behind them.

"Say a little prayer for you..."

They sing as their hands meet and they make an opening for me.

"A moment I wake up..." I do that sexy move. "Before I put on my make up...(Make up)."

"I say a little...(Prayer for you)."

"While combing my hair now, and wonder what dress you where now (where now) I say a little (prayer for you)...)forever and ever you stay in my heart and I will always love you, together together) that's how it must be to be without you...but only mean (heartbreak for me...)"

We end up in that pose. And I still can't believe I remembered exactly what to do, it felt good. Everyone whistled and clapped, and I saw Beth's face, she and her cheerios friends were laughing, amazed at our little performance.

"That...was what got us 3 into glee club." I smile.

"Wait, that was your audition?" Someone exclaimed.

I nodded. Wow, it felt empowering, being in this uniform, brought back memories.

Beth

After glee club, after singing empowering songs like Express Yourself, This is a man's man's man's world, Toxic, Me against the Music...

While everyone was lining up to get autographs from Santana and Brittany...I sighed heavily as I left the auditorium. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked, isolated in the hallway.

"Beth!" Nate catches up to me.

I look up, "What, Nathan."

"You've been down all day, ignore the blogs."

I sigh, "the blogs aren't my only problem. My problem is YOU."

I turn around to face him, "What happened between us last night...it didn't mean anything. I was feeling over confident, moody...and count yourself lucky..." Then I whisper, "You screwed Beth Corcoran...that should do great things to your rep, but definetely not to mine."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." He looks hurt.

"Right..."

"Seriously, Beth. And this sounds kind of crazy, but I really like you." He whispers.

His eyes twinkle and I sigh. "I'm taken."

And with that I do a 180 turn with my hips and walk away in the other direction. I can still feel his heartbroken eyes on me, and I start walking quicker and quicker until I get to the point where I start running. I lean against Quinn's car and start sobbing. Quinn makes her way out the building and sees me. She unlocks her car, "What's wrong, Beth?" She asks concerned.

I look at her, eyes teary, gasping incontrollably.

Then I couldn't help it...it just came out.

"Oh crap! And on my shoes too!" She exclaims in disgust.

I'm lying down in Quinn's apartment. I'm on her couch, and she's taking my temperature.

"You have a fever...mmm..." She says holding up the thermometer.

"Say aaah..." She's holding a wooden stick that looks like an oversized popsickle stick. She holds it to my tongue.

She takes her stethoscope and holds it to my chest. Listening, she raises her eyebrow.

She sighs and takes out a notepad. She scribbles something on it in her doctor's handwriting.

"Okay...I'll be right back, I'm just going to run off to the drugstore and hand the pharmiscist this. And then I'll get you some medicine. Its funny, I write my own prescriptions!"

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Oh...nothing much, you just seem to have a bad case of food poisoning...did Puck feed you Mexican Food from that shack across the road from his dump?"

Then I remember, "Yeah...actually he did."

"Well then you have food poisoning, its all it can be right?"

I nod. And she smiles weakly as she leaves.

I sigh in relief, but then I still worry. I just lied to Quinn in a way, maybe she misread my symptoms, maybe I am preggers! But then I get a sudden urge to use the bathroom...

I recognize my symptoms of that time of the month and I can't help but cry tears of joy.

I've never been happier to get my period.

***Lol, that explains it, okay this wasn't my best, but REVIEW***


	19. Chapter 19

:) hey I'm back, aren't you guys relieved Beth isn't preggo...lol, anyway...onto the next chappie! Btw, please please please review...I really want to reach 100 by the end of chapter 20! Guys I'd really really appreciate it :)

Anyway,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19- My oh my! River deep, Mountain High! **

**I woke up in Quinn's apartment after dozing off. I noticed on the small alarm clock ticking next to the guest bed it was already morning. What about school?**

**I sat up and as if she read my thoughts she walks in with a tray. "Breakfast in bed..." She shrugs and hands it to me.**

**"Thanks." I mutter, she sighs. **

**"I'm going to nurse you today...since it seems you caught something more than just food poisoning...it is winter...and hey, I'm a doctor so you'll be better in no time." **

**"I don't eat bacon..." I say weakly.**

**An awkward silence follows.**

**"Oh sorry, I forgot...just leave it there and I'll eat it. I love bacon." She smiles in embarassment.**

**"Its okay." **

**"Well...it seems Puck also caught the bug, Santana phoned me last night, freaking out! But he's much better now." She chuckles softly.**

**"By the way... Sam is coming back tonight...I'd love for you to meet him! Tonights karaoke night at this charity event we do once a month for all the local Christian churches in town. Its totally non-denominational, so doesn't matter if you're Catholic, Apostolic, Anglican, Methodist, Gay Reformed, Gospel, 7th day adventist, Jehovah's witness or Messianic."**

**I nod. "Uh, Quinn...can I ask you something?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Howe did you feel when you found out you were pregnant with me?" I ask in a small voice, I watched as Quinn's eyes twinkled, startled at my words. Then she sighed.**

**"I...I can't explain it. I guess, at the time, I was angry...angry at myself, and in shock, I suddenly felt like everything was stripped away from me...the angst getting to me, what would my dad say...what would FINN say...I...I felt this whole array of emotions and all I could do was cry." She swallowed hard. Then she gripped onto my clammy hand. **

**"But Beth...I'm sorry I only thought of ME back then, I was young inexperienced and if I could re-do the day you were born...I so would, you don't believe...I'm just asking you for another chance...its only after I gave you up, I realised what I really lost.". She says, sincerely. Her eyes on the verge of tears.**

**"I understand." I say. "I...think I know how you felt for a while, all these speculations bloggers at McKinley are making about me...I understand maybe, just a day of the NINE MONTHS you suffered for me, Quinn. I...I don't forgive you completely...but I'm hoping to give you that chance, I want our wrecked relationship...to re-blossom and grow. I mean, what kid doesn't want to get to know their mom?" I nod, my eyes probably also verging on the tears. My throat aching and Quinn really started to cry. Tears of joy rolling down her blushed cheeks. She leant down to hug me, and I took a whiff of what she smelt like.**

**Now I'd be able to say my mom always smelt of sweet amber and jasmine notes.**

**Puck**

**"Santana..." I wrapped my arms around my hot, officially the world's most-wanted celeb, sassy latina fiancee's waist. I press my lips to her cheek and she giggles. Its a cool evening.**

**We're in her exclusive hotel suite, and she was taking sips of her martini as she sat on the edge of her hot tub.**

**I pressed soft kisses to her neck.**

**"I was thinking..." She wonders as I kissed the nape of her neck passionately. "You and Beth would like to move out that dump, right?"**

**I stopped. "Yeah," I shrug as I got into the hot tub.**

**She finishes her martini and raises her eyebrow. "Well...today I was doing a bit of house-hunting...and I found an estate just outside Lima...by car, Beth would get to school within 20 minutes...and its so spacious, its almost like the place I used to stay in with Britt back in Beverley Hills...but much more, homier...perfect. And Beth will love it!" **

**"Well, you can splurge your cash and spoil us, if you want."**

**"Thanks, my dear Fiance." She giggles. "But...when have you splurged cash and spoiled me?"**

**I scooch closer to her and wrap my arm around her and pull her into my chest.**

**"Well, don't know much 'bout splurging...but I do know a lot about spoiling..." I whisper, seductively. And she strokes my cheek, her dark brown eyes twinkling.**

**"I love you, Puck." She sighs and I just pull her up into a kiss, and she grins as she kisses me back with with fiery intensity.**

**Then she pulls away.**

**"What's wrong?" I murmur.**

**"You never say I love you back. Say you love me, then we can carry on making out." She says seriously.**

**"Okay then, I love you, Santana." And I begin kissing her again. But she doesn't respond and pulls away again.**

**"Say it like you mean it, you never have that sparkle in your eyes...you never seem like you mean it...you just always seem out there...look me in the eye and tell me you love me, Puck. Like you mean it." She begins to draw back from my embrace.**

**I sigh, "Seriously, Santana? We all know how I feel about you..."**

**"I do. But do you?" She gets up, flinching away from me. I see hurt in her eyes, and tears start forming.**

**She climbs out and I follow her. **

**"Santana! Cmon, what's up with you lately?" I throw my hands up into the air.**

**She sniffs, "You never look at me they way you look at her!"**

**"Who? Beth? She's my daughter..."**

**"NOT BETH, Quinn! You love Quinn, Puck! Quinn Fabray...you've always loved her! And god, who did I think I was to make you think you loved ME?" She shouts. And I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach.**

**She starts crying incontrollably, "Explain to me, explain to me, why I live with your shit, Noah?"**

**"My shit? And since when do YOU call me Noah?"**

**"YES! I've always just ACCEPTED the fact that you'll always love Quinn Fabray! And I lived with it because I love you so much, I love you but you don't love me back!" She starts gasping incontrollably, pulling at the strands of her afro-carribean-latina hair. **

**"I do love you, Santana!" I say.**

**"NOT ENOUGH! You'll never love me ENOUGH, you'll always love Quinn more than you do me! I see it, and I ...I just can't...I can't bear with this, I'm the reason you two can't be together! Oh, god, I'll never have someone who feels the same way about me that I do them! WHY AM I NOT LOVEABLE!" She cries out, and puts on her robe.**

**I was speechless. **

**She puts on clothes.**

**"Santana..." I try to approach her subtly and I try to reach out my hand to her affectionately.**

**"Don't touch me!" She flinches. "If anyone asks, I went out for air!" She grabs her car keys.**

**"Santana...you can't go out in public alone..."**

**"I can do WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. And I'll get my P.A., okay...as if you REALLY care enough about me!" She slams the hotel room door in my face.**

**Oh, Santana.**

**I think to myself as I flop onto her luxure king-sized royalty treatment bed. **

**Then I think something else, Santana's never wrong. And now I suddenly can't stop thinking about Quinn.**

**Santana **

**I rev my engine, and I start the car, upset and crying. Damn, when did I become such a soresack. Quinn is always the one crying. Last time I cried this bitterly was back in 2010, when coach Sylvester didn't want to get out of bed and Nationals were coming up.**

**I gasp incontrollably as I drive on the not so busy streets of Lima. My make-up's smudged and I pull up in the parking lot of Burger King Roadhouse (*A/N: not american, so I just assumed Burger King is a Roadhouse*) . I'm not getting a burger, I'm not that depressed and miserable, maybe I am, but Santana Lopez hasn't had a solid food since '09. Hail Sue Sylvester.**

**Well, at least sometimes Britt **

**adds sand.**

**I look around and one of the waitresses screeches.**

**She looks familiar, she was in the glee club I taught yesterday... **

**She grins excitedly. And my window opens.**

**"I KNEW IT WAS YOU BY THE CAR! OMG!" She was a chubby with dark skin. Resembled someone I knew...**

**"Do you remember me? I'm Ferrari Jones!" She jumps exstatic.**

**"Yeah!" I laugh. "Are you related to...Mercedes Jones by any chance?" **

**"Uno momento! My sister is like in that car over there, she's picking me up! I'm S0 calling her... She scampers off.**

**"Santana Lopez!" Mercedes exclaims, she's lost a lot of weight...actually, looking pretty good.**

**"Mercedes Jones! Long time no see..."**

**"I wish I could say the same, your face is all over MTV and all these E! True Hollywood Stories..." she laughs.**

**"Hey, Mercedes I couldn't help but notice...but you've lost quite a lot of weight..." I start to say.**

**"Ya think? That's odd, cause I'm expecting."**

**"You're preggo, OMG! Who's the lucky guy?" **

**"Jermaine Jones." She shrugs.**

**"So he took your surname..."**

**"The power of the woman. Madonna inspires." She shrugs.**

**"Oh my gosh." I shake my head and laugh to myself. **

**"What brings you to Burger King?" **

**"I need to get my mind off things." I just say. **

**She raises her eyebrow. "Well...I know a place where you can REALLY get your mind off things, Ferrari and I were just about to go there..."**

**"Anything." I smile.**

**Quinn**

**"Beth...meet Sam Evans." I smile.**

**Sam gives Beth a hug. I raise my eyebrow and kind of find it weird.**

**"Its nice to meet you..." Beth says, hiding any witty remarks behind a mischeavous smirk and a cocked eyebrow.**

**She's dressed up in a purple cocktail dress and ballet flats. Her brown hair is let down and held back by a metallic alice band. **

**Her hazel eyes and bronzed skin are complimented by the shade of purple, fuschia...her dress is.**

**I'm wearing a blue shift dress, a white pearl-rosary(going for the Madonna look...but in a religious way) and cross shaped studs. My blonde locks are tied back in a french plait.**

**"You ready to go?" Sam asks.**

**Both Beth and I nod.**

**As soon as we get to the open-mic charity event we enter to the sounds of a familiar song. **

**River deep, Mountain High.**

**And guess who's singing, because everyone's cheering... Santana and Mercedes.**

**Santana**

**"When I was a little girl-i had a rag doll...the only doll I ever owned..." Mercedes sings.**

**"And I love you just the way I loved that rag doll but only now my love has grown..." I sing.**

**"And it gets deeper...everyday. And it gets stronger, in every way...and it gets deeper let me say, and it gets higher day by day...do I love you, my oh my, river deep, mountain high...yeah yeah yeah...if I lost you, would I cry...oh how I love ya baby...baby baby...baby!" We both sing, crying our lungs out the thrill of singing abnormally strong notes with Mercedes again made me feel good and all the anger came out with the releasing of vocal wonders from our strong diaphragms.**

**As we were singing, I noticed Quinn entering. And Beth was with her...and was that Sam Evans, oh she really wasn't lying she is with that gay guy.**

**"I love you baby, like the flower loves the spring..." Mercedes sings.**

**"And I love you baby, like the private likes the sitting (*guilty...I didn't know the lyrics there*)" I sing.**

**"And I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high..." We both sing.**

**"Oh baby- bay-bay..." Mercedes wails.**

**"Oh bab-ba-ay..." I join. "Yea-yea-yeahhhh..." I continue.**

**"Oh-whoa-oo-oah..." Mercedes goes higher. "Bay-bay...oo-whoa-oah..." Mercedes continues.**

**"Ooh-whoa-oo..." I wail louder."Yea-yea-yeahhh..."**

**"Yeahhhhhhhhhh-eah-eeeeeeah..." We both wail in descant harmony.**

**Then we sing the chorus again, wailing in unison...**

**"Do I love you, my oh my? River deep, Mountain high...yeah...river deep, mountain high! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! If I lost you, would I cry? Oh how I love ya baby...baby, baby BABYYYYY!"**

**We end the song off on a high note, making everyone cheer as we were literally breathless after that dynamic performance.**

**Beth**

**After we watched Santana and Mercedes in astoundment and gave them a standing ovasion, many cheering SANTANA SANTANA SANTANA! Some even cheered for Mercedes. It was awesome...Mercedes, I knew she was also a new directions member and she was a choir leader for church, but I never knew she was this good. **

**Santana brought out the best in Mercedes's voice and Mercedes did the same for Santana. Their voices blended in so well together...they probably always did all the wailing bits in group numbers...I was so enlightened. **

**And Santana's voice was great on the radio...but it sounded pop produced and edited, but her voice in real life is way better...and she should sing more these types of songs than the provocative pop that she sings with Britt. She should sing more with Mercedes.**

**"Mercedes!" Santana shouted over the microphone. "We did it again, Wheezy! How would you like it!"**

**"How would I like what?" Mercedes shouted over her microphone in reply.**

**"A RECORD DEAL! THE GUYS AT THE RECORD COMPANY WILL LOVE YOU! YOUR VOICE IS AS GREAT AS EVER!"**

**You should've seen Mercedes' face. "Really?"**

**"Say yes!" Everyone cheered.**

**"YEAH! We can change the duet to a trio!" Santana laughs.**

**"YES! YES! YESSSS!" Mercedes screeches.**

**Santana screeches too. Santana's face is glowing, she looked happy...and for once, really happy...and I smiled at that.**

**We were still giving the standing ovasion, I noticed someone I didn't expect to see at the corner of my eye.**

**Nate.**

**I bit my lip, now that I'm not pregnant...he kinda deserves an explanation, why I've been putting him in the dark...after I took away his big "V". I at least owe him that.**

**I walk through the crowd and grab him by the shirt collar and drag him to the foyer of the community hall.**

**I sigh, no one's out here. Everyone's cheering inside for Santana and Mercedes. **

**"Beth!" He says my name frightened, but as if he so hates me right now.**

**"I need to talk to you...listen, I'm sorry I was so freaking moody yesterday, I was sick and all the blogs...the pressure was getting to me, and all...and I shouldn't have been such a bitchy pushover..." I shake my head. **

**This is where I wanted him to butt him and say, "No...you're not a pushover..."**

**But he just looked at me expectantly. I sigh.**

**"Anyway...I wanted you to hear this while I'm normal...about the other night...it was a mistake...I mean, like, I barely know you..."**

**"But you know everything about me, Beth, you figured me out the moment our eyes met...the moment our hands touched..." He corners me against the wall, my eyes locked into his grey-aqua irises and he holds my hands. "The moment our lips met..." Our lips are barely an inch apart...**

**And I dodge the kiss.**

**"I have a boyfriend...and I can't be seen with you..." I shake my head, and I see hurt in his eyes again.**

**"You can't be seen with me, because I'm some invisible nerd, and you're a hot cheerleader...Queen B, right?"**

**"I didn't mean it like that..."**

**"That's exactly what you meant..." He starts to walkaway.**

**"Nate! Wait!" I grab his wrist. **

**He turns to face me.**

**"I...have Jason, and he's a great boyfriend."**

**"Have a nice life with Mr hotshot quarterback Jason Gray, Beth." He shakes my hand off his wrist and goes back inside.**

**My eyes start tearing up and I run into the bathroom. I slam the stall door shut. And sit on top of the toilet, weeping silently. When I finished weeping, I cleaned my face up, re-applied make up and re-entered the hall, every one having a jolly well good freaking time.**

**My eyes wandered to Quinn and Sam, singing "Lucky" Having the time of their lives.**

**(*mind the pun, remember Sam and Quinn sang "the time of my life" at sectionals. When Santana sang "Valerie"*)**

**My eyes wander off to Santana, she's having a laugh with Mercedes, Ferrari and Jermaine.**

**I bite my lip, I don't fit in here. I wanna go home. I don't have a car, and Puck's pick up truck is beaten up.**

**I text Jason to come pick me up and take me to a movie or something, a much better way to spend my Friday night.**

**I wait outside. Then I see Jason's pick up and I grin.**

**I walk towards it, and Jason gets out...but then I notice a whole bunch of other football guys with him...but they look...wasted. Jason's eyes are bloodshot red.**

**"Are you drunk?" I ask.**

**"Ofcourse not, Bethie..." Oh gosh, his breath smells of freaking cheap beer.**

**"Jason...you shouldn't be driving, let me find Sam..."**

**"Oh, Fuck no, Beth...you're staying right here..." Jason grabs my arm. And I struggle to get free. "Jason...what the hell is wrong with you?" **

**"She's quite feisty..." One of the football guys laugh.**

**"Imagine how feisty she'll be without the dress..."**

**I look at them in utter disgust, and appauled.**

**Jason grabs me and starts to forcefully kiss me. Did he just violently shove his drunken tongue down my throat?**

**"Get your filthy paws off me!" **

**I struggle more, but the other two guys help Jason as they shove me into his car.**

**I try to scream, but the one muffles my scream with his hand, I try to escape, but their strength is...suffocating. Damn, males.**

**I start crying as Jason, drunkedly starts to speed off, his reckless driving worrying me, the lights blinding my eyes as the guys crank up the music. **

**They're laughing and making vulgar jokes...and I scream as I try to fight off their strength, Jason pulls over at some dark, random overly-suspicious hangout spot, probably just a mile away from the community centre, they drag me out the car and dump me onto the gravel. The gravel starting to cause cuts and scratches in my skin. My head hurts, I don't want these stitches re-stitched.**

**They laugh. "Hey dude, after we do her until she goes silly, let's burn the bitch!" **

**"She's probably pregnant! Not with my baby, serves her right..." That was Jason, his laugh sending chills down my spine.**

**"Get off me!" I scream, as they start to beat me up and tear my dress down the side. "Get off me, Bastards!" I cry out, the tears of trauma rolling off my burning cheeks.**

**"YOU'RE the bastard, bitch!" They laugh.**

**I struggle, and try to kick the one guy but he laughs and pulls my hair and they drag me across the gravel. The pain was excruciating.**

**Then I heard it. I heard the sound of a car, please please, I hope its not more drunk doosh bags!**

**"Get the HELL away from her!" The voice is familiar, and makes me jump. I then realise its Nate's voice.**

**I hear a few punches and some laughs, "WHAT can Nerdy Nate do?"**

**Then I hear him beat them up so bad, but he was still outnumbered. Then another car pulled over. At first I thought it was police, but no siren, then I heard Puck's voice, of all people, and Sam's! **

**"WHO THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE MESSING WITH NOAH PUCKERMAN's Daughter!" Puck shouts.**

**"Is she okay?" I hear Quinn's voice and she kneels down to me. Then another person kneels down, its Santana.**

**"Oh gosh," Quinn inspects me, doing a quick examine over my bruised body.**

**"What's wrong, I mean you are a doc..." Santana looks worried.**

**"By the looks of it, not good. Santana, get my cellphone, call Shelby, tell her to meet us at the hospital."**

**Santana nods.**

**"Its going to be okay, Beth." Quinn whispers and helps me get up and helps me to her car.**

**But then as soon as I get up, the blurriness gets worse, and ...I feel myself collapse as it goes black.**

***okay, what a chapter! REVIEWS! Kinda hectic, but hey, gotta keep you on your toes! REVIEW!*******


	20. Chapter 20

*Gee, how was that! :P well we're on 90... bloody fantastic, now I said I wanted 100 by the end of chapter 20! Its chapter 20, just 10 reviews, that's all I'm asking...and I promise this chapter will be worth reviewing :)

I'd also like some song suggestions.

I am definetly going to use "The Boy is Mine" and "Marry you" I love Sam and Quinn's part in "marry you" it doesn't mean I'm a Quam shipper...QUICK all the way, and I'm still deciding on the Brittana ship..I'm feeling it, but I'm not. I like Britt and Artie a lot!

Just to let you know my favourite shippings. QUICK, FINCHEL, , FINTANA, BRARTIE, BRITTANA, Kurtcedes(if kurt wasn't gay), KLAINE, KAM or SURT and even KURTOFSKY and Samtana isn't too bad either, funny actually, because they're "bi", Sam can be the girl and Santana the guy!

Also, I've been getting funny reviews, everyone's begging for this chappie! Lol. And also no racism intended in any chapter of any of my stories! Just because Joan's annoying AND Filipino, DOESN'T and let me repeat, DOESN'T mean she's annoying BECAUSE she's Filipino. Its like that with any of my characters. Also why would I be racist to Asians, or whites or purple people for the matter, I so happen to be of mixed-race. I don't take sides...I'm sorry racism is a huge issue (still) in my country.

Another note: School is starting soon, and its going to be my 2nd year (Grade 9) in high school...okay, now you figured out my age, and yes, the new school year starts only NOW because, its the NEW YEAR when its supposed to. Not all that September to June mumbo-jumbo, must be confusing :P

*and this year is going to be quite a toughie, careers and stuff, and I'm quite academic, so this might be my last post for a while, don't worry I will be back! I mean we have these RIDICULOUS long weekends this term, and I won't get as much homework on some days than others, so keep your eyes glued on this spot...Beth Unexpected is taking a break like like the glee cast do mid-season!

*Also, I'm actually an author-to-be and I am also working on serious "novels" that I dream to be published one day (In my dreams, I live in SOUTH AFRICA :( )

Well in America anyway, you know you should really praise me for doing research on the glee wikia, because, season 2 isn't even out here yet! Its only coming in March which sucks! So I had to sit through and youtube to have a f'doodling clue what's going on! So much has changed...

Lol, so ja, the story will continue for I donno, at least another 5-10 chapters before the end! Those 5-10 chapters, the last bite of the sandwhich will be available on order soon! Just review on this chappie, and give Beth Unexpected its 100 mark, you can pass it, and make it 110 if you want! I want all the readers who've stuck with me through 20 whole chapters to review...it will be much appreciated! Maybe some motivation will help me to boost my energy and write more sooner, despite my tendency to be an over-achiever!

Lol long note, who thinks I should become a blogger?

Anway,

Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Love Hurts

Dizziness.

Have you ever been in those dreams where you can see yourself...but you can't control what you're doing?

"Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend...lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home some day..." I heard Sam and Quinn's voices whir around in my ears as I walk through a patch of long ears of wheat. I was wearing the same dress I wore at the Open Mic event. Except my feet were bare, my hair completely loose, no blair-waldorf alice band to keep it aback. I was wearing no jewellery either. I walk in slow, confused steps, across the itchy wheat. The music gets louder and louder, and I follow the sound.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you? Across the water, across the deep blue, ocean...under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying..."

I follow the music, and find myself at the end of the patch, I make a path by opening through the last few, and I see it. Its a spectacular reception...at Santana and Puck's wedding.

"Boy, I hear you, in my dreams, I feel your whisper...across the sea, I keep you with me, in my heart...you make it easier...when life gets hard..." Quinn's voice, so sweet to the melodic rhythym, she's wearing a beautiful scarlet dress. Sam's playing the guitar, and her finger's on the chords and his are stroking. Then I notice a gold ring on her finger. First, I thought it was that promise ring... Then I saw what it was, it was a wedding ring.

There's an applause. And the host says thank you to Sam and Quinn Evans.

I see Santana in a wedding dress, feeding Puck some wedding cake. They giggle and laugh, and then they all notice my prescence.

"So, who are you coming home with, Beth?" All 4 ask in unison.

"Come with us, Beth." Sam and Quinn offer. My feet start to walk to their direction.

"No, no. She's coming with us!" Santana and Puck argue. I start walking the other direction.

"You need to give it up, had about enough...its not hard to see, Beth is mine! I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused...he belongs to me...Beth is mine!" Santana and Quinn step out and start to argue...in song.

"I think its time we go this straight, sit and talk to face to face, there's no way you could mistake her for your girl are you insane?" Quinn sings.

"Now I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me, but you're really blind if you can't see, all my love is all it tooooooooook..." Santana's raspy voice steals the limelight.

"You need to give it up, had about enough (Santana: Had about enough) its not hard to see...(She's mine she's mine she's mine's she...)

I'm sorry that you... (I'm so sorry, you seem to be confused...she belongs to mee-ee...) Can't destroy this love I found, your silly games I won't allow, beth is mine, without a doubt...

Quinn: she was my daughter from the start.

I'm sorry that you ( Santana: I'm sorry that you...seeem to be confuused...)

He belongs to mee...( Santana: That boy is mine)

You need to give it up...

Santana: Not yours

Quinn: But mine!

Santana: Not yours...

Quinn: But mine!

Santana: Not yours...

Both: No-or miiiiiiine...

I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused, she belongs to me, Beth is mine!"

They turn to look at me expectantly, and I just start to run. It seems like the best thing to do, run, run.

"Run, Beth, Run, Beth, Run!" The mmelody of Run, Joey, Run! Plays in my head.

I stop at a sharp corner. The sign, "dead-end" in bold. I'm cornered. To hell, I can just cut through the forest.

"Beth!" I hear a whisper call to me, like the voice of an angel. I turn around, to see Nate standing there, he walks up to me and I run towards him into his warm embrace.

"I knew you'd come," he's hands link into mine, and I'm standing on my toes. His grey-aqua eyes screaming to me.

"You know I can't stay..." He whispers.

"Why not? Take me with you!"

"You chose me." His voice is suddenly replaced, by Jason's voice, his drunken voice.

Instead of Nate's face I see his. He laughs. "You said I'm perfect for you..."

Then he parks on a couch in front of the tv, he's fat, in his boxers, receding hairline, with horse-raddish all over his godawful hairy chest. Then I hear the cries of a baby. I find myself holding one, and then I see another tugging at my ankle, and another on my other ankle.

Then I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a bandana, I'd have a cigarette in the corner of my mouth, I have a mole on my cheek, I'm wearing rags, I have baby throw-up all over me, 3 babies screaming, and I'm pregnant...again.

I scream.

This time in real life. The haziness fades, and I hear the beeps of a machine beside me.

"She's awake!" I hear Quinn's voice.

"Thank God!" Then I hear Shelby's voice. Haven't heard it in a while.

"I-i'm in the hospital...what's wrong with me?" I ask in confusion.

"Honey, you went into a coma." Quinn sighs, she's wearing a stethoscope, she walks to one of the machines and starts observing something.

"Why?" I ask.

"You don't remember..." Shelby asks, alarmed.

"Give her time, she's just in shock." Quinn assures, "What do you remember?"

"Nate..." I murmur. "He looked rejected...and then I was upset...I...I can't remember anything more."

Quinn sighs, "Beth, honey, last night you were assaulted...nearly raped..."

I gasp in shock. "Who did it?"

"I don't think we should tell you names yet...it will put stress on you, and hallucinations aren't healthy...we'd prefer it If YOU remember it all by yourself...so we can run more tests."

"You're putting more stress on me...by NOT telling me!"

Santana

"For once, I'm turning in the culprit." Puck says, as Jason and his friends are seated at the police station. Still damn drunk. They're going to really regret this in the morning.

He looks really angry, "I can't believe what they did!"

"They're just teen f*ckheads, Puck." I try to comfort him.

"I was one too!"

"No, you were a teen Puckhead, you'd never group rape someone, the closest you'd get to that is...a fivesome."

Beth

After a few days out school, Wednesday, Quinn gave it the okay, that I could go back.

I swallowed my pride as I got out the car and walked in, my white poloneck covering my bruised arms.

Even though she said the trauma wasn't too bad, it still hurt me. I kept on getting flashes, of strikes of violence. I felt like I was being slapped around, I still felt the gravel, and my bruises were the evidence. Everyone knows what happned...except me.

I walk in, slow steps, and everyone stares. But not in the way I want, they stared in pity. I was told the football guys all went on a tour, this inquisited me, because, I'm a cheerio, shouldn't we go with? But Sue said that we have regionals to practice for. I felt a stone drop in my stomach. Everyone was staring and Eva and Becca came up to me. We exchanged silence, then some dude pinched Becca's butt.

I bite my lip, it was okay while it lasted.

I tell them I need some alone time, as they bow their heads and leave.

I sigh, class was a drag. I had all this work to catch up, but the teacher's were nice, and said I had a longer extension.

After school, at cheerios, even Sue wasn't as mean as normal. Still insulting, but in a sympathetic way.

I couldn't even make it to the top of the pyramid, my legs weak and wobbly.

At one point, I just ran out, crying.

I couldn't bear it, after I washed my face in the bathroom, I walked out and sat down against the wall on a wooden bench-thingi (okay, its that thing Quinn sat on in Sectionals season 1 after Puck and Finn's fight, remember?)

I sat there in silence.

I loosened my hair.

"Beth." I looked up to see Nate. He's changed, like instantly, wish I noticed his potential."Can I join you?"

"You may." I correct.

"Right..." He sits next to me.

"Why won't anyone tell me?"I sniff. "Any guy I pass...any girl...could've done this to me...and I'm so stupid, I don't remember anything." I say.

He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, "You're not alone. I feel stupid for not being able to tell you."

I start to sob quietly. "Please tell me, Nate."

"As much as I'd love to...I... Can't."

Then my eyes meet his. And then I remember the last thing I remember seeing was his rejected eyes.

He was mad at me that night.

Mad that I didn't want to be with him.

Then my facial expression splits immedietely. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME BECAUSE IT WAS YOU!" I shout and angrily push him.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"YOU'RE REALLY SICK YOU KNOW THAT!" I'm aggravated. "Decided you could get back at me, by getting some BY FORCE! Why the hell aren't you arrested?"

"No, Beth...I..." He gets up, trying to defend himself.

I kick him where it matters and run away.

I'm crying, full-blown tears now. It all makes sense, ofcourse it would've been Nate.

I run out, and its pouring rain, icy rain. The snow cleared up, and its starting to rain again, but its seriously cold out though.

I shiver. I call Santana to pick me up. She's busy. Great.

I couldn't think straight.

"Beth..." Nate runs out the building.

I turn to face him. "I thought you were in pain."

"Still am." He was walking funny.

"Want me to do it again? I'm calling the cops..." I threaten.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then who did! Tell me or else, it must be you."

"Fine I will. I will. Get into my car..."

"Since when do you have a car?"

"Ages. I just got my permit the other day."

I walk with him to the car. Oh crap. Look at that ride. I gasp. "You're rich.?"

"Hey...just because I'm getting scholarships here and there, doesn't mean I don't have the greens."

"If I wasn't in shock, I would've been impressed."

"Everyone at school said the same thing." He says as he starts the car.

"So, where off to, Shelby's, Quinn's or Puck's?"

"Neither. Santana's. Santana bought this estate outside Lima...I live there now. Really nice place."

"Talk about the greens..."

"Who did it." I become serious.

He huffs, "I didn't tell you."

"Don't worry, I'll "remember"."

"Okay..." He swallows hard. "Jason and the football guys."

I harden, the shock getting to me. "But they're on tour..."

"Its just a cover up..."

"Don't talk shit!" I shout. "Pull over, NOW."

He shakes his head as I get out the freaking sports car.

"Where are you going?" He shouts to me. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

He gets out and follows me.

"Leave me alone!" I shout, angry tears filling my ears.

"I can't just leave you here, Beth!"

I turn around, "You're just jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"I KNOW Jason didn't do it! He couldn't have! You're lying to me!"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, especially not to you, Beth." He sounds hurt. And I see that he's telling the truth in his eyes.

I bite my lip, "Why? Why did he...how could he..." And then I remember it. And I feel it. I can even smell his drunken breath and that evil laughter, the words he said, after we do her until she's silly, we can burn her!

I fall to the muddy ground on my knees as I clutch my stomach, that's aching out of guilt.

"Beth, whoa, what's wrong?" Nate bends down to help me.

My eyes twinkle, "I remember."

"Everything?"

"Yeah...you...you were there too...but you...you saved me."

"It was nothing, Puck helped and Sam, which was suprising..."

"You didn't even tell me! You're humble..."

"Did I have to?" He asks.

He helps me up. I shake the mud off me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

The rain's on serious downpour now. And we're so damn wet right now, but I don't care.

"Its getting cold...let's get inside, take my jacket..."

"No. Tell me what you meant first, what did you mean when you said you didn't have to tell me you saved me?" I ask, his eyes twinkle.

"I mean, Beth, we both know I love you." And with that he turns to walk to the car.

Those words turned my insides out, my stomach did a triple flip, like I should have at cheerios, now the pain in my stomach returns.

And its not guilt pain.

Its butterflies.

*****Review do Beth Unexpected proud, review as much as you can, motivate me...please! Until next time, Beth Unexpected's taking a break... I hope it wasn't too disapointing! Love,**

**N&J 4eva *******


	21. Chapter 21

*wow, its been a while! I'm kinda back... And even though things at school have been kind of hectic, homework etcetra etcetra. I must admit I haven't always been busy these past few weeks, ha! In fact I was catching up on some much-missed TV, like Gossip Girl, Grey's Anatomy, Make it Or Break it, Desperate Housewives, Two and a Half Men, Pretty Little Liars and Victorious. Sadly no glee, Season 2 is still yet to come out! :( but no worries, as I said, I just read spoilers on the Glee Wiki every now and then to get fresh with the drama, its gonna be the Superbowl Thriller episode soon, right? Well, hope you guys enjoy it, the Second Half of the Second Season is destined for greatness! :( sadly, I'll just have to wait and wait until MNET finally decides to sign some kind of agreement with FOX for season 2 to air! Gosh, this aint fun.

Enough Moping, since I bet you're psyched for the long-awaited chapter 21! Ah, gosh as I'm writing this authors note, I'm suffering because I don't know how I'm gonna end it. But by the time you read this, it'll be published so thus cancelling that problem out.

Well...[Drumroll]

ENJOY :)

**Chapter 21: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin...**

Beth

"Santana, how do I look?" I ask, twirling around in my slinky black corsetted cocktail dress. My brown hair was let down and curled and I was wearing showstopper red revlon on my lips and matching red platform heels.

"Slutty...but sophisticated. I'm proud!" She laughed, and spread her arms wide to hug me.

I fell into her embrace. "Thanks for helping me get ready, Santana."

She smiled."No problemo. It makes me feel like a teenager again, except, my outfits weren't exactly sophisticated." She smirked at the thought.

My phone vibrated. New blog update from Robeeny XoX

**Ok, I'm posting this whilst in car on the way to salon...getting my hair done for the Valentines Dance tonight! Its gonna be awesome! Even though I've beem blessed* with a HOT date 2night, I've noticed that some others aren't so luck in love. Mmm, Beth? Not 2b mean, but Jason is old news now, and we expected u 2 bring someone new 2night...guess not. Word on the street is that you're wearing a showstopper, I bet, but what's good a perfect outfit when you don't have the right accessory? U knw what I mean. **

**Well, in the l8est news, Eva and Liz are rumoured 2 hav been "together" in all-intensive purposes, and the GLEE club are hard at work for Regionals...who's booked tickets to go watch... (Silence). Thought so. Even though former-outcast Nathan Lockhardt, has transformed from Nerdy Nate to Lockhottie, unfortunately we can't change all of them into hotties. 4 out of 12 is a good attempt. **

**Talking bout Lockhottie is it true that he's going with a little somebody I know? Hehe, ah, ofcourse ****I**** know who Lockhottie is taking to the Valentines Dance, because I'd be really ignorant if I didn't realize that that lucky little b*tch, aka ME is going to be Nate's date! That kinda rhymes* Sorreeeeeee, Girls. Had ur shot, its my time to shine! :) **

**Anyway gotta run, have 2 look hot enough 2 measure up2 my d8! Lotsa love, **

**Robin Natalie Aldeia.**

**Xoxo **

I clench my fist tightly and sigh as I re-read it. Robin Natalie Aldeia is the biggest bitch the school has seen since Santana! She's always been plotting to steal my position as Head Cheerio, since she's only Vice, and claims she would've been if it weren't for Coach Sylvester's liking to my genetics. I groan.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks. "The blogging bitches said you were a pregnant slut again?Wait til I get my hands on them, trust me I would know what a slut is, and you're not..."

"No, nothing like that. I'm just...Irritated. They're ripping me off because I don't have a date tonight." I bow my head.

Santana sighs, "No date?"

I shake my head.

"I can change that..." She smiles.

I look at her, eyebrow raised.

"Bethany Corcoran, meet Justin Pierce." Half an hour later, Santana introduced me to a smartly dressed Blonde cuties with green eyes, with a dazed expression. Looks familiar.

"He goes to Carmel high." Santana smiles. "Say hi, Justin."

"Hi." He says in confusion. "So where's the pretty girl?"

I ignore the offencing question and click. "Why does he remind me of Brittany?"

"Because he's practically half of Brittany...he's her younger brother."

"Brittany and Justin?" I laugh at this.

"My other sister's name is Christina." He adds, laughing with me. "Wait...why are we laughing?"

I shake my head, "I never knew Brittany has a brother..."

Santana shakes her head, "Beth, until 30 minutes ago, not even Brit knew she had a brother..."

"Wait...that chick Brittany Pierce who calls my parents Mom and Dad is my SISTER?" Justin asks in confusion.

"I see what you mean." I say dryly.

"He's good at making out..." Santana tries for a consellation.

I look at her disturbingly.

"What? Madonna says to date younger men, besides, it was dark and I thought he was Brittany."

She shrugs, and walks off in her signature Santana-like way, "Enjoy!Use protection!" She warns.

Justin looks confused, "Does she mean like a burgular alarm or something."

"Oh my Gosh..." I roll my eyes and grab his hand. "Just look hot, alright? And zip your lips."

"What if I want to make out with you?" He asks. I think about this, and grin.

"That's the ONLY exception."

Hey, Santana said he's great at it.

**Okay that was short...**

**Hope u caught on to what's happening...aww all of you are gonna be all boo-hoo because Nate is with Robin. Well, except Robeeny ofcourse :P haha, okay well I tried and REVIEW, It only gets steamier from here! Valentines Day is my favourite day of the year, and also the reason why so many people are born in October. Do the math... :) **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay, so chapter 21 was a little add-lib. OC. Unnecessary. I think so too. I just needed you to catch onto what's happening,anyway. I have been in the shadow for like, 6 months, and for that I apologize.**_

_**I still get the odd review or 2, and guys thanks for your support :) well, be glad, Chapter 22 is up! And now that glee season 2 has only started in SA and has ended pretty much everywhere else I'm quite happy that I can adapt my plots in easy succession :)**_

_**And wow...I'd like reviews from you guys...please even if just 2 say hi! I need to know how many people are still loyally following this story after I took a half-iyear break :P**_

_**Wow gee its rainy outside...and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**_

READ AND REVIEW (Sorry 4 the wait)

Enjoy!

N&J 4eva

**Chapter 21-Memoirs of a very confused girl**

"Justin, baby." I grabbed his arm.

Everyone was watching. I swayed my hips as we walked down the hallways of McKinley. I convinced Santana to get him to transfer from Carmel to McKinley. Since his sister was one of the major stars that graduated from McKinley they accepted him immediately.

Sue even tried to get him to try-out for the cheerios. I rested my head on his shoulder, so warm and comforting. I ignored the babble that escaped his lips, that usually was so random and irrelavant. And as a way of sucking up to Justin, Sue forced Figgins jr To play all BrittanyAndSantana's biggest hits. School seemed to go by as usual, well as normal as it could go by in these circumstances.

McKinley, with glee legends' offspring, aka Me. And. With Puck dating Santana, super hot closet lesbian celebrity, and me dating Justin Pierce! Brittany, super sexy bisexual celeb's little brother. Not to mention Sue, who's won an academy award for her rendition on her self-directed, self-marketed self-written, self-starred movie, "I'm the bitch. That's the way its supposed to be, baby."

And then, well, the half of the football team off to juvy...

Yeah, but except that, everything was normal right? Nope. Let's see, Nate "Lockhottie" is dating Robeeny Aldeia. The blogger who's making my life miserable. And well, please don't ask me what happened between us. After that day he practically confessed his love for me I had no way of...reacting to it. I was too chicken. And I guess he was sick of waiting. And I guess now Robeeny has him in her clutches. Well, I have JP. Yes we call him JP. His initials, sounds cooler than Justin. Since the likes of oldies like Justin Bieber who just got out of a bitter divorce with Selena Gomez in a 13 year custody battle over their 14 year old baby-faced Mexican-Canadian hybrid twins, Juslena and Selin Gomez-Bieber, shares the same disgraceful cursed name. In fact there's a new single by Selena Gomez and The Scene, Hate you like a Hate song. Its a revival of the classic, same meaningless lyrics, just now in the opposite. And Justin Bieber has revived his hit Never say Never to Never say yes. With tid-bits of enimem dissing Selena.

And now after conspiracy theories about Santana's lesbianism have come out in the taboids, things are going rocky with Puck and Santana. Even though I'm still welcome to stay there, Puck isn't. Which is weird. Quinn and Sam...I visit them over the weekends, and even though Sam isn't that bad, its still awkward too. I'm thinking of moving back in with Shelby. Things are too complicated. Way too complicated. And now they're sending me to counselling...don't start.

We walked past Nate's locker, he was flirting with Robeeny. Ugh. They were exchanging lovey-dovey smiles. I squeezed Justin's arm tightly.

"Hey, Beth." Robin smiled slyly.

I ignored her and Nate and I exchanged a quick glance before I looked away.

Quinn

"Sam. Sam. Sam! Move it to the right, no the left, no the right!" I stood there while I directed him as he hung up our painting that we just bought from the new art exhibition in town.

"Here we go, babe." He stepped off his ladder. "It looks beautiful."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I can't believe you're letting me move in." He folded his arms.

"Well, Sam...we are getting serious. And Beth likes you." I smiled. "We can be like a family. Just you, me and her."

"And Puck. And Shelby. And Santana."

"Them too."

"Its so weird how we all got into touch again." I said, hanging my work clothes up.

"Do you have a scientific explanation, Dr Fabray?" He grinned.

"Science can't explain everything..." I sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Can it explain the way I feel about you?" He pushed a blonde strand out my face.

His blue-green eyes sparkled.

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you way more, Quinn." He wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I felt young again. I felt like I was 16 again. A junior cheerio, still scarred from her pregnancy the year before, blossoming under the touch of Sam Evans, who helped her get through the after-feelings of regret and uinwanted nostalgia. I blushed, "Do you still think my eyes are beautiful."

"I would say it in Navi, the avatar language, but I forgot. I'm on a new planet." He laughed.

"Is this planet by any chance Venus, the planet of love? Or Mars, the planet of war?"

"Which one are we on?"

And I grinned."You haven't forgotten."

"Ofcourse not." And we kissed again.

Then the doorbell rang.

We broke apart, "I'll get it..." I trailed off.

I walked off to the door and opened the door.

"Santana?" I raised my eyebrow.

She was tapping her high heeled foot angrily.

Then she slapped me. Slapped me!

"Bitch."

"Woah...what's going on?" Sam intervened. He looked shocked.

"Oh hey Saam!" Santana smiled. "Tell your cheating girlfriend to get her paws off my Puckie Puck!" She slapped me again.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my cheek.

"Ouch is right!" Santana folded her arms.

"Santana, what the hell is your problem." Sam held me close in his arms, protecting me from her fierce hand.

"SHE IS! I DON'T know how she and Beth are related! Do you know what she was up to yesterday, hmm?"

"She was working late." Sam said.

"Really? Really! Is THAT the best excuse she could give you? Well well, she was screwing MY Puckie Puck! They're in the midst of a heated affair!" Santana growled.

"I don't believe you..." Sam looked hurt.

"Ah, Sam..c'mon! Like she hasn't cheated on you before!"

"You're lying, Santana." I said with a hoarse throat, I had to make her stop. Tears filled my eyes."You're lying...okay! YOU cheated on Puck, WITH BRITTANY! WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH!"

"Do YOU? Huh? Bitch." Santana attempted a blow at me.

"That's enough." Sam came between us. "ONE of you is lying. Quinn, baby, tell me the truth."

Santana looked at me expectantly.

"Have you been seeing Puck?" He asked, a genuine twinkle in his eyes.

I swallowed hard.

"Yeah..." And I burst into tears.

Sam's face.

I couldn't bear to look at it.

Beth

"Fabray!" Sue whistled. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"The triple axle, Coach sylvester..." I bit my lip.

"More like the triple ax. Your performance is dreadful today! It reminds me of the time that Jacob kid, left a buttstain on my chair, it was disgusting. Putrid. Just like your performance today."

"Sorry, Coach Sylvester..."

"Horrible! Winners don't apologize, Fabray. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

That was like, a horrible afternoon. We had glee rehearsal afterward. I took a seat next to Ferrari since Eva and Becca went home after practice since they got mono.

"Hey, Beth." Ferrari smiled.

"Hey..." I sat down.

"Alright guys, so we have a new member of the club." Will smiled. "Nathan found us a new recruit."

Nate walked in with Robeeny. Of all people. Robin Natalie Aldeia.

"Hey, guys." She smiled. "I'm Robin. Call me Robeeeeeeny."

"We know who you are!" Joan commented.

"My talents are blogging, gossiping...oh and I did a little ballet and I sang nursery rhymes as a kid...I know you're all wondering why I want to join a club that I flame in all my blog posts...but...hey I changed my miind about glee club, Nate here, he's cool and hot. And my bf. And he's a glee-er too...so I figured I'd give it a shot. A shot..." She smiled. "And I'm gonna show you what I got. Nate."

He walked up and began to strum along on the guitar.

"I'm going to sing a classic. Hope you remember it..."

"Wouldn't wanna be anybody else...hey! You may feel insecure, tell me I'm not good enough, but who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough..." She started singing.

Oh no. No. Not Who Says. What was she trying?

"Who says you're not beautiful...who says." She finished off.

Everyone stood up and clapped.

Except me. How dare she! She doesn't belong here! She hated us! She's only there because of Nate.

Even Joan smiled. I couldn't believe this. Not for one bit.

"Wow, I think some of you will have tough compettition for solos at regionals! " Mr Schue said.

"Yeah...err-ehm. Beth." Robin coughed.

"THATS IT!" I stood up and attacked her.

"Woah!" Mr Schu was shocked. "Break it up girls!"

We were pulling each others hair and screeching.

"Beth, stop!" Nate intervened.

"Stop, girls!" Mr Schu intervened. People were chantiing. Fight. Fight. Fight.

"You've got some nerve!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I have nerve? Look who's talking!" Robin pushed me. I pushed her back.

Mr Schu grabbed me and pulled me away.

Nate took Robin's arm.

"Some people...are really the jealous type! " Robin rolled her eyes as she stormed out the room

"Some people are really the guy-stealer type!" I shouted.

And I everyone "oohed"

I didn't care.

It felt good to be back.


End file.
